Blood Orchid
by CaJuN VoOdOo
Summary: Living in a world where vampires are rulers of themselves, De Luca Kimiko is pinned after joining the Pur-Sang in the Alyssum Academy. She then starts felling something for Shizuoka Raimundo, the man who rules everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I am still going to work on my other story but this one was invading my brain.**

**Discalimer: I do not own any of the Xiaolin Characters (I wish I did)**

* * *

The world was new. People have just learned life, but some of the people blessed in power and prestige refused to follow suit to the trembling of the commoners. Some sought ways – powerful, mystical and dangerous ways to preserve their lives. A clan of nobles and their leader succeeded in turning their bodies into immortal beings by the form of rituals of unknown origins, suicide and preservation. After they have awoken from a months sleep, they became so beautiful that humans could only picture such beauty in their fickle imaginations. Indeed, they were all so wonderful that their sight, smell, and stature delivered so much awe that people were stunned and filled with wonder before them.

Along with this blessing of beauty and immortality comes a curse they have to pay for achieving the unthinkable and the forbidden…They became vampires.

These are beings that lived and fed on the blood of humans and each other – filling an endless desire for the red trickles of liquid that gave life to others. They were parasitic monsters. And when their existence grew out of control, and when some lost their control, they were persecuted by humans who feared them.

Fortunately, the founding family of vampires protected the existence of their kind. They ruled the vampire race for generations, ensuing peace among the supernatural and the ordinary.

Over time, the vampires were divided into classifications, each determining their status and power in the society they kept a secret from the world. There was the Sang-Contaminé, or the 'Foul Vampire'. These were the newly-born vampires that were formerly human and were merely victims of other vampires and those who attempted to be full-fledged vampires but didn't know how to do so properly. Thus, they were subjected to uncontrollable hunger and given brute strength at a prize of losing their sanity. They are wild, and are the type of vampires that most people have seen and feared. Their existence is temporary, for they are hunted down and killed by their own kind to maintain the secrecy.

The next class was the Prospectus or 'Bat.' They were the servants of the upper-class and were made into vampires by their masters. They were the commonly-seen bats that fly around at night and transform into vampires. The transformation was merely blessed upon them so that they could do their master's bidding and follow errands assign to them.

The third is the Sorcière and Demi-Dieu or 'Witch' and 'Demon', respectively. They were both noble-class vampires who appeared after the creators of the vampire race created them. They were given unearthly powers of different kinds upon birth and were special in their own ways. The Demi-Dieu were the nobles who had little or no involvement at all in the affair of governing the vampire race. They were rich and well-known both in the mystical and human society. Most were owners of multi-billion dollar corporations, actors, actresses, and so forth. The, Sorcière on the other hand, were also noble and elite vampires who were in charge of keeping the secret of the race. They were the executioners of the Sang-Contaminé, as well as those who have disobeyed or endangered the laws and existence of the whole vampire community. The Council of Five was five selected Sorcière-class vampires who were the 'government' of their kind.

The fourth and the most powerful class were the Pur-Sang or 'Pureblood' vampires. They were revered, obeyed and respected by the whole vampire community. They were the creators of their kind and beings who possess unmatchable and supernatural powers that could destroy everything they wished to. They led the vampire world for centuries until they relinquished their power to the Sorcière after the ruling pureblood family grew weary of the form of absolute monarchy they possessed over other vampires. But still, with their abilities, they could easily remove the Sorcière's power and privileges that is why they remained to be a subject of awe and fear for all. And that is also the reason why the Sorcière and all of the vampire society still obey purebloods.

The Pur-Sang were rare, and there were only eight known pureblood families that existed up to today, and existed in various parts of the world – the Adze clan of Africa, the Highgate clan of North America, the Tunda clan of France, the Knight clan of Europe, the Xiao-yu clan of Asia, the Nguyen clan of Australia, the De Luca clan of Italy, and Shizuoka clan of Japan.

Among these clans, the Shizuoka clan was the first to exist. They were the ones who pioneered the transformation of vampires. The other clans' heads were the closest friends of the first Shizuoka vampire. Together, they gave rise to a kind of supernatural creatures that were born and raised by blood.

The Shizuoka clan became the ruling family of the whole vampire race for many centuries, until the 32nd king, Shizuoka Fujii, relinquished his title and formed the Sorcière, who became the legal government ever since.

But centuries before the rise of the Sorcière, in the fifth year after the vampires were first created, a tale of jealousy and deception rose forth.

Shizuoka Joushirou, the founder of the Shizuoka family and the first vampire, was best friends with De Luca Ambrosi, the founder of the De Luca family. Ambrosi grew jealous of the power Joushirou possessed after being a vampire – powers that exceeded him and all of his other six friends put together. He despised the disparity of their powers to Joushirou, so he executed a plot in which he would overthrow Joushirou.

The ambitious Ambrosi asked the help of his other friends to help him go against Joushirou, unfortunately, the others rejected him. They didn't want to betray their friendship with Joushirou. Ambrosi grew very angry and thus moved on his own.

He planned to remove Joushirou's immortality using illegal techniques that cost the lives of several humans, turning them into an army of uncontrollable, wild vampires. Thus, the Sang Contaminé was born. Because of this, human villages were terrorized and Joushirou had no choice but to execute Ambrosi.

But Ambrosi left behind a wife and grieving sons and daughters who found out about their father's death. That was why after this incident, the Shizuoka and De Luca clan remained as mortal enemies up to this day. They existed together in truce for the sake of the peace within the vampire community upon the agreement of the 4th head of the Shizuoka clan, Shizuoka Seien and the 5th head of the De Luca clan, De Luca Carmine. But they were still, nonetheless, enemies that existed only in cold, civil ways towards each other.

To preserve the sacredness of their blood, the Pur-Sang intermarry each other. This was a very different case in the Shizuoka family. Their clan holds the secret and the most divine power of all vampires. They hold the essence of the creation of their kind. That's why The Blood Orchid was created – to select amongst the Pur-Sang who was the worthiest mate to the heir of the Shizuoka clan. And it was an honor to be selected. In order to know who was chosen, an infant vampire born to a pureblood family would bear the seal of the Blood Orchid – a mark of an orchid with a purple hue and a cross on the left petal. This would confirm that one was the worthy bride or groom of the future head of the Shizuoka family.

Centuries of selection had been made, and each heir of the Shizuoka family was married successfully according to the Blood Orchid's magical selection. But no one was chosen from among the De Luca clan. Many say that it was because the Orchid still felt the grudge of the families towards each other, which was why no De Luca child was selected to marry the Shizuoka heir.

And thus the story unfolds, in the academy of elite vampires called the Alyssum Academy. Just like the flower, it was named for the vampires and their worth beyond beauty. It was an academy founded by Shizuoka Joushirou to educate the children of upper-class vampires to the rulings of their society and to maintain the peace and order he had so carefully established. It sat on top of a magically-protected hill overlooking a vast forest and a crystal lake – a palace of beauty and wonder to humans. But no human ever dared to go near it. There was a barrier that forbade humans to even wander that realm. When a person does go very near it, instant death and dementedness was at hand.

In this academy, a gathering of the future heirs and heiresses of pureblood and noble vampires are to be seen. And nothing can compare more.

They all reside in the Gehenna Dorm, where they can only leave once they have graduated and gained control of their powers. They can also return to their glamorous homes and lives on vacations and breaks.

Thus, the vampires remain…

Up until the 20th century.

Pur-Sang's Children

Raimundo woke up, the sun filtering through his spacious room. It was seven o'clock in the morning. And it was the end of summer vacation.

He was going back to school.

He was going back to Alyssum Academy.

He yawned and stretched. He got out of his bed and surveyed the huge mirror beside it. He looked at his dark green eyes with flecks of gold and silver entwined within them. He looked good, as always.

No. He looked beautiful – uncommonly beautiful.

He was a stunner, with pale skin, compelling jade green eyes, pinkish lips, delicately-arched eyebrows, short and spiky brown hair, a tall and lean built and an attractive aura that no one can resist. He moved with litheness and grace. At seventeen, Raimundo was what any person would envy of or would enjoy looking at forever – an object of perfection and angelic beauty.

Not to mention that his family was insanely rich, owning almost everything in the world. Raimundo was an only child, and he was used to getting everything he wanted.

He went to the adjoining bathroom and took a shower. He quickly went out after a few minutes and changed to his a black tuxedo and red tie. He wore black loafers that were impeccably shined. Indeed, he looked like a model straight out of a magazine.

He straightened and went out of his room, passing a long line of corridors.

"Good morning, Raimundo-sama," voices of servants said as he passed. He acknowledged them with a brief nod and went to the dining area, where he found his parents already having breakfast at a long, oak table.

"Good morning, Raimundo," his mother greeted, giving him a warm smile.

"Good morning, son," his father said, giving him the same smile.

Raimundo smiled too. He was lucky indeed, having the kindest parents on earth.

"Good morning, Mother," Raimundo replied. "Good morning, Father."

Not to mention that his family had a secret that the human world didn't know.

They were a family of vampires.

And not just any vampire. They were part of the Pur-Sang, or the pureblood vampires.

They were the Shizuoka family – the most powerful pureblood clan. In other words, the most powerful family in the whole vampire community.

And Shizuoka Raimundo was the heir.

Raimundo sat down to the right of his father, facing his mother. He looked at both of them in a kind of interest that never ceases to waver.

Who wouldn't be amazed? Even for him, their son, it would still be awesome to be in the presence of two of the most powerful people on earth. Raimundo observed his mother. Shizuoka Chiyo was an extremely beautiful woman. Looking like a 27-year-old but nearly 500 years in existence, she was vivacious and kind. She had long, dark brown hair that curled and waved towards her hips. They descended in a graceful manner, along with every move she makes. Her provocative and slim figure enveloped in pale skin identical to her son's was envied by many, along with her blue-green eyes, red lips and patrician nose. She looked sensitive to the eyes but was more powerful than any vampire could ever imagine. She was from the Xiao-Yu clan of China, another pureblood family and was chosen to be his father's bride by the Blood Orchid. Raimundo's gaze flew to his father – the man revered by so many. He was Shizuoka Daichi, of the same age as Chiyo; with brown hair that was brushed stylishly back to his head, a lock falling artfully on his forehead. He was the 35th head of the Shizuoka family and a man who used his authority wisely. With the same eyes as Raimundo, a kind smile, and a reserved manner, he was also devastatingly handsome, graceful and intelligent. He also had the same coloring, common of vampires, a tall and muscular build and well-dressed. Raimundo inherited his disarming and calculating stare that can quickly be disguised depending on situations of importance.

Raimundo admired both of his parents and loved them very much. He wanted to be a great leader of his clan someday. Because being the head of the most powerful clan in existence automatically made one the King of the vampire world, even though there is the Sorcière for governing matters.

Even though that was the case, his father was still involved in many decisions regarding the smooth flow and maintenance of the secret of his kind. Vampires still looked up to his advice and power.

"Raimundo," Chiyo said, her beautiful voice filling the air. "You'll be coming back to school today, right?"

"Yes, mother," Raimundo replied, taking a slice of his steak. He took a piece and got his glass. It was filled with fresh, crimson blood. It invaded his nostrils and made him starve. He took a sip and reveled at the taste and satisfaction.

"Kazuma will take you there," Daichi said, glimpsing from his newspaper and looking at Raimundo with a gentle expression.

"Thank you, father," Raimundo answered.

"I hope this year would turn out to be better than the last," Chiyo said. "Though I don't have to tell you, since you always emerge on top of your class."

"As expected," Daichi added. "That's a Shizuoka for you."

Raimundo smiled. "I always do my best in everything I do."

"And that should be the case," Daichi said, Chiyo nodding in agreement.

"You will be meeting your friends there?" Chiyo asked.

"I hope so," Raimundo replied. He was friends with children of pureblood and noble families.

"Though we have a problem," Daichi said, frowning slightly.

"What is it, father?"

Daichi put down his paper and looked at Raimundo seriously. "The De Luca clan has left their residence in China and is moving here. Their future head is going to study in the Alyssum Academy. This could disturb the peace and truce between our clans."

Chiyo gasped. "How come?"

"Our families have been in dispute for many years," Raimundo said. "But I won't permit such arguments to get in the way of my education, as well as De Luca's heir."

Daichi smiled proudly. "An intelligent and diplomatic answer, you're doing very well, my son."

"Learned from the best," Raimundo said.

Daichi chuckled. "In any case, your mother and I are coming to the opening ceremonies of your school. Your uncle requested on it, so we should go. But you'll be the one to go first, along with all the students. We'll just follow in around two hours."

"Yes, father," Raimundo responded.

His uncle, Shizuoka Fung was his father's younger brother. He chose to be the headmaster of the Alyssum Academy instead of letting on of the family's allies. He was kind and but a bit childish. But he loved the school and the students so much that everyone learned to like him too. Also that the parents of the students were more comfortable of him being the headmaster. Having a pureblood look after your children could only assure a very firm form of security and protection.

"I'm leaving," Raimundo said, getting up.

"Raimundo, wait," Chiyo said as Raimundo was leaving.

Raimundo stopped as he was opening the door that led to the corridors and looked at his mother.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Remember that on December, it will be your 18th, or rather, 180th birthday," Chiyo said. "It's time for you to acquire your full powers as a full blood and also the time for the Blood Orchid to select."

Raimundo's eyes widened. _The Blood Orchid– the object of selection of my bride. Am I ready_? He thought to himself.

"It's time for the rightful girl to show herself to us," Chiyo said. "It's tradition."

"I know," Raimundo replied. "I just wonder why I can't be introduced to the woman I would spend an eternity with while I was still younger."

"That's not the case," Chiyo said. "The sign appears as the baby is born but disappears almost instantly. Then it reappears when he or she is eighteen."

"That is tradition, my son," Daichi said. "And besides, I'm quite sure you'll like this girl. The Blood Orchid has never selected a wrong match for a Shizuoka heir."

"I hope so," Raimundo said, leaving the house.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it :)**

**Again I will take suggestions and any sort of comment!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the confusion, I'm sorry if i confused y'all with Raimundo being Japanese instead of Brazillian. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to try something different.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones i have created.**

* * *

Raimundo arrived at Alyssum Academy at around noon, keenly observing the surroundings of the place that housed him for nearly seven years. This year was his final year and in December, he was going to acquire all of his powers.

Even with only a quarter of his potential, Raimundo was already strong enough to take on any noble or pureblood-class vampire. He was a Shizuoka after all.

But the full throttle of his powers – how great would it be?

"Welcome back, Rai," a female voice said.

Raimundo looked up and smiled. Six of his closest companions in the school walked towards him.

Xiao-Yu Haruna walked up first, her bright pink hair swinging gracefully against the September wind. Her violet eyes were gentle and full of admiration. Raimundo knew Haruna was infatuated by him. Being the heiress of the Xiao-Yu family, and part of the Pur-Sang, Haruna hoped and prayed that she would be selected as Raimundo's bride. Raimundo wouldn't have minded since Haruna was very beautiful – the most beautiful girl in the school.

"Nice to see you, Raimundo," Adze Abassi said. Abassi was the vice-president of the Supreme Student Government, next to Raimundo. He had black hair, equally jet black eyes with glasses worn above it. He was often quiet, stern, and mature-thinking. He was impeccably-groomed, being the heir of the Adze family, another pureblood clan. He was also incredibly handsome, as all of the vampires do.

"How are you, Rai?" Knight Omi said, smiling slightly. Omi was the heir of the Knight clan and was tall with a lean build and had a bald head; his eyes were black as coal. He always had mood swings and was someone their group always looked after. Having a pureblood go angry wasn't a good sight. Aside from his mood swings, Omi was known for his fondness and aptitude in sports, and his great build made up for it.

"You look well, Rai-kun," Tunda Alix said. A shy and reserved girl, whose midnight-blue hair was always worn in a bun; Alix is the heiress of the Tunda clan and was somewhat a frustration to her father because of her passive nature. But Raimundo liked her kind attitude, that's why she couldn't be harmed by her father – because he'll suffer hell from Shizuoka Raimundo.

Highgate Clay bowed at Raimundo. Clay was the strongest of the group, with sun-blonde, wavy hair and sky blue eyes. He often wore a serious expression and was feared because of his cold and grumpy manner. He was the only one, aside from Raimundo, who was the only child of a pureblood family.

"Hello cousin," A satin voice called out. It belonged to Nguyen Luna. His cousin and best friend. She is the heiress to the Nguyen clan and the holder of the Fox Amaterasu. Her hair was a long, silver-blue with dark hazel eyes. Everyone in their group knew her as the Black Flash which she was famous for.

Raimundo nodded and gave them all a small smile. "Let's go, Kazuma," Raimundo told his bodyguard.

"Yes, Raimundo-sama," Kazuma replied, taking all Raimundo's things as if they weighed nothing.

"Welcome back, Shizuoka-sama," another female voice said. It was his spy, Shiki Rima.

"Nice to see you, Rima-chan," Raimundo said, gesturing for the kneeling girl to rise.

Rima rose. She was the daughter of a member of the Sorcière and her father was one of the Council of Five, Shiki Nanjirou.

Raimundo walked with his friends towards the Gehenna Dormitory. As they entered, waves of nobles bowed in recognition. Raimundo and the others passed by, the show of respect a commonplace for them.

They entered the part of the dorm exclusively for the purebloods and went into the common room. Kazuma excused himself and went to ready Raimundo's room for him.

"Anything new while we were all apart?" Raimundo asked, sitting at the largest chair at the center of the room, resting his chin on his right hand, leaning as he watched all of his companions.

"I have reached the full potential of my powers last month," Omi said.

"Ah yes," Raimundo said, smiling. "A belated happy birthday to you, Omi."

"Thank you, Raimundo," he replied.

A knock intruded them.

"Who is it?" Haruna asked, gracefully walking to the door.

"It's Rima, Xiao-Yu-sama," the voice answered.

"Come in," Raimundo said.

Rima walked in. "New report, Shizuoka-sama."

"What is it?"

"A newcomer has arrived," Rima replied. "Should we have a formal welcome for them?"

Raimundo smiled. "Of course. We do that always."

"Who is it, Raimundo?" Abassi asked.

"It's our new pureblood," Raimundo replied.

"The De Luca?" Haruna gasped.

"Yes," Raimundo replied.

Everyone knew the hierarchy of the Pur-Sang. The Shizuoka clan goes first, followed by the De Luca then Nguyen, Xiao-Yu, Knight, Highgate, Tunda and Adze. In other words, the De Luca clan was the second most powerful.

"We shall finally be complete," Raimundo said.

"How can you be so calm about this, Raimundo!" Omi exploded. "The De Luca family has been the black sheep of the Pur-Sang! We can't let some De Luca waltz in here."

A crack appeared in the window behind Omi. It was a warning signal from Clay who has had his powers for a full year now and he was giving a warning since Omi had just gotten his powers a few months ago.

"I have known that the De Luca heir shall arrive," Raimundo said. "I've known since this morning, when my father told me."

"Shizuoka-sama told you?" Haruna asked. "What do you know about this newcomer, Rima?"

"None, Xiao-Yu-sama," Rima said. "The heir has formed barriers around himself so that no one can spy on his identity."

All of them, except Raimundo, Luna, and Clay, gasped in shock. This was an act of defiance, not letting yourself be known to the purebloods.

Luna chuckled. "Smart move."

"A true De Luca," Abassi said. "Yet, I've never met one."

"Me too," Omi said. "They've never mingled with the other members of the Pur-Sang for such a long time."

"For two centuries mind you," Alix added, blushing slightly.

"Well then, we should go and prepare," Raimundo said, standing up. "This evening would be the school's opening ceremonies. After the ceremonies would be the opening of our dorm. We should formally welcome the freshmen and any newbie into the coven."

"Yes, Raimundo," they all replied.

"What do you plan to do?" Abassi asked silently as the others left.

"Nothing that you should know now," Ichigo replied.

That's it… at least for now.

The Black Sheep

"If you were given more time, would you choose this?"

"Yes I would."

"And why is that?"

"For the vengeance of my brethren."

"Do you feel that you are ready?"

"I am readier than ever."

"Do you know who you are going against?"

"Yes. The Shizuoka clan."

"And why do you do this?"

"In the service of my family."

"Is this a service you would willingly take?"

"I have taken this a long time ago."

"Eh? Since when?"

"Since I was born to this family."

"Do you know why you were born to this family?"

"I was born to be the supreme – since the beginning of time."

"Then why aren't you supreme now?"

"Because someone has taken my right away from me."

"Who?"

"The man who sits on the throne of blood – the supreme vampire."

"Do you think you can finish this?"

"As the chosen one, yes."

"The prophecy."

"The prophecy."

"I shall show you the nightmares."

"Together."

"We shall put an end to the Shizuoka clan."

"Has the De Luca heir arrived?" Abassi asked Rima.

"Not yet, Adze-sama," Rima replied automatically.

Abassi stared at Raimundo, who was holding a wine glass, filled to the brim with fresh blood. He sighed. _How could he remain so unusually calm at times like this?_

"Because I still don't know what to expect, Abassi-kun," Raimundo replied coolly.

"My deepest apologies, Raimundo," Abassi said. Shizuoka Raimundo could read minds, especially of vampires.

"Even I am not ultimate," Raimundo said, looking out the huge window of the dorm room. "The sky has a wonderful color. I always loved sunsets. They remind me of blood and our existence."

The seven pureblood looked out the window, gazing in the direction of their friend's perspective. The sky was a fine mixture of crimson and orange as the sun dipped down low behind the murky depths of the Alyssum Lake. It was beautiful and somewhat reassuring.

"A new night has begun," Raimundo proclaimed, standing up.

Footsteps echoed the halls. Laughter ensued. The grand hall of the Alyssum Academy was at its finest. Noble sons and daughters of prestigious vampire families adorned the carpeted floor, eagerly talking towards one another as their parents looked on. The Alyssum Academy school year opening was somewhat a gathering for all vampires, because the members of the Pur-Sang would be attending.

And this time, they would be complete.

Hushed silence enveloped the room as a Prospectus waiter tapped a staff – announcing the arrival of the purebloods.

"The Adze clan," the Prospectus announced.

Adze Cheikh came in, his grin ever-present. He had the palest of all skins and his crimson eyes were hidden behind that crinkled smile. He bore the trademark of having an insatiable thirst because of his eyes, but he often denied the fact. Vampires' eyes turn red when they're hungry or using their powers. Ichimaru's eyes were always red – a symbol of violence for many. He had silvery hair that hung about his face. He was a handsome man in a white tux, and he walked with a bit of looseness. Alongside him was his wife, Adze Efia, a very beautiful woman with a figure that spoke volumes, she wore a stylish purple gown that revealed much of her bountiful assets. Her long, auburn hair flitted around her back graciously. She smiled a seductive smile that made the male vampires present melt. Next to her was Adze Funsani, a young boy with the same hair color as his father and wearing an adorably interested expression. Behind them was Adze Abassi, heir of the Adze Clan wearing a black, tailored suit and a silver and green tie.

"The Tunda clan."

Tunda Gaetan came in first. He wore a dark robe with crimson linings. His unruly, jet black hair didn't go amiss, along with his infamous tattoo of the dragon resting on his neck, suggesting he was the ruler of the Tunda Clan. After him came in Tunda Élisabeth, her shoulder-length red hair elegantly twisted in a French knot behind her head. She was a fairly small woman and looked delicate with her ever-soft smile and melting green eyes. Behind her was Tunda Iris, youngest of the Tunda siblings, cheerfully staying next to her big sister; her brown hair bobbing up and down while she walks. She was often considered as Pur-Sang's Bane since she was such a troublesome child, often using her powers in her pranks. No one dared to complain though. They wouldn't want to cross a pureblood. Last was Tunda Alix, the heir of the Tunda Clan, her smile graced everyone and she held the hand of her youngest sister who was tugging at her black dress.

"The Knight clan."

Knight William marched in, smiling widely and waving. William was a cheerful man and a notable charitable folk. He had blonde hair streaked with white, his face smart and handsome with assessing dark blue eyes. He was carefully straightening his midnight-blue robe as he enjoyably took in the scene before him. Holding his arm was his wife, Knight Laetitia; her silver hair cropped short but still looked as lovely as ever. Her red lips were twisted in that mysterious smile of hers as she walked in her full-length, crimson gown. Walking behind her was Knight Richard, a young boy who seemed to be very shy and sensitive, his light blonde hair hiding his usually downcast face. Following behind with an annoyed look was Knight Omi, heir of the Knight family, huffing and glaring.

"The Highgate clan."

Highgate Declan walked in, his expression foreboding. His onyx eyes were cold and calculating, earning him the title as Pur-Sang's Rocky King. A precariously handsome man with silver hair and a ruthless reputation, he was feared by many as unforgiving and merciless. Behind him was Highgate Peyton, a gentle-looking woman with steel grey eyes and a soft expression. She was the opposite of her husband in many ways. Their family disguised themselves as the most famous and amazing doctors in existence and the only Clan to have mastered the resistance of bloodlust. They were revered as the research institute of the vampire community. That's why Declan felt a right to brag. Following them was their only child and son, Highgate Clay, who inherited the title Rouge Mountain because he was stronger than any vampire alive and was moody to boot.

"The Xiao-Yu clan."

Xiao-Yu Xi'an came in, a set of turquoise Chinese robes billowing after his tall figure. His finely-chiseled face was covered by his fan but you could see how his face held softness. Behind him was Xiao-Yu Yelan, his wife. She wore golden Chinese robes, her hair artfully framing her face as the rest cascaded down her back almost giving her a cat like eyes. She was so cat-like that every woman who saw her was jealous because of her grace and poise. She was second to grace against Shizuoka Chiyo. Tugging at her arm was Xiao-Yu Xifa, a little girl with beautiful eyes like the rain but she was very secluded and didn't care for anyone unless she knew you and cared for you. Her long hair fanned her face just like her mother's, but the rest was braided and wrapped except for the ends. Last came Xiao-Yu Haruna, heiress of the Xiao-Yu clan, her presence was the most radiant and beautiful of all. Many dubbed her to be the most attractive vampire in existence.

"The Nguyen clan."

Everyone watched as Nguyen Adnoartina walked down the rows in his black suit with orange trimming. He was known as the Kiyuubi or the demon nine-tails. His blond hair was wild and his blue eyes were alight with happiness. Right next to him was his wife of 400 years, Nguyen Letitia. She was known as the Silent Dancer because she was part of the Tunda Clan and was taught to be deadly silent. Her long midnight blue hair was let down and braided; her white eyes seemed even brighter as she stayed close to Naruto and her white and blue dress trailed behind her. Next was the youngest, Nguyen Kushina, at five years old she had her father's bright blue eyes and his blonde hair with streaks of blue from her mother. Finally the heiress of the Nguyen clan, Nguyen Luna. People awed her because she was, without a doubt, the second smartest against Shizuoka Raimundo and was known as the Black Flash. Her black and silver dress wrapped her body tightly as if it was a second skin. The Nguyen's were the only ones who held the power of demon summoning.

"The Shizuoka clan."

Hushed whispers filled the room. Of course, the Shizuoka clan rarely showed themselves as a complete unit. They only often saw Shizuoka Raimundo alone or with his uncle, Shizuoka Fung.

And there was also that issue that probably the De Luca clan didn't show up after all. Because, if you follow the hierarchy, the Shizuoka clan should go last, as the most powerful.

Shizuoka Daichi came in first. Everything about him seemed supreme. And his superior good looks and power made up for the most. He walked with assurance and grace, leaking with far more ability and prowess than any of them could ever imagine attaining. That was the power and class of the highest-ranking vampire in the world. Standing close to him was Shizuoka Chiyo, her beauty the stuff of legends, even before Xiao-Yu Haruna was born. She looked sophisticated and ravishing in a white gown that enveloped her perfect body. Her grace defeated all vampire women and her smile was breathtaking to behold. Behind them walked Shizuoka Raimundo, their only child – the one who commanded and inspired the countless youngsters of the vampires present in the said gathering. His looks magnetically attracted the attention of all the female vampires. He smiled, they sighed. Beside him was Shizuoka Fung, Daichi's younger brother and headmaster of the Alyssum Academy. His hair was peppered with gray but he was a force to be reckoned with. His smile was happy and cheerful, with a personality more open and approachable. He was considered child-like in some ways.

The night was young and everyone feasted. The glamorous and the famous mingled in rare gathering of the elite and the purebloods. Everyone stared in awe as they tried to associate with the purebloods but they kept amongst themselves. But some have given a more open mind tonight.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked this chapter :3 Please Read and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention! I wanted to apologize for not keeping up with my story updates. *bows deeply* Unfortunatly, I do not own the Internet so I have to use WiFi. (if available) So now with WiFi I am able to submit this story. And for an extra treat, I'm going to upload another Chapter within this day! Keep reading and reviewing. **

**Also thank you for all of the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or original characters. But I do own the plot :]**

* * *

"Shizuoka-sama, do you want a drink?" Tsubasa Hino asked, exposing her neck.

Raimundo smiled at the elite young woman who so eagerly exposed her neck for him. He stooped down and whispered to the girl's ears.

"Thank you," he said, eliciting a tremor from the girl. "But not now."

Hino frowned in disappointment.

"The girls are pretty energetic today," Omi commented, laughing slightly.

"Don't make such brash comments, Omi-kun!" Iris complained. "Hi, hi, Raimundo-kun!"

Raimundo grinned. At least there was one person who didn't seem so afraid of him. "Hi, Iris-chan."

"Iris!" Elisabeth, Iris's mother scolded. "Don't be so disrespectful to Raimundo-sama."

"But mama –" Iris complained.

"It's fine, Tunda-san," Raimundo said. "I like Iris."

Elisabeth smiled at Raimundo. "Thank you, Raimundo-sama."

"You're the best," Iris said, punching Raimundo in the arm and moving away.

"You're spoiling her too much," Omi said, shaking his head.

Raimundo just smiled as he saw Abassi getting dragged over to them by his youngest cousin who had a great crush on the Shizuoka heir.

Making their way towards him, Abassi's cousin smiled at Raimundo suggestively, "Hello, Raimundo-san."

Huffing, Abassi gave her a look, "Dear cousin, please leave. I'm already embarrassed enough."

Puffing her cheeks, she glared at him, "I'm just trying to make friends."

Seeing Abassi fixing to lose his temper Raimundo got an idea. Leaning towards the girl he gave her a soft smile, "Thank you for coming join us, but it's almost time for you to go." Kissing her on the cheek, she yelped and ran off towards the bathroom; wishing to not further embarrass herself.

"That's what you get," Abassi said, huffing slightly as Luna laughed at the loving display and gave Abassi a glass of blood.

"Forgive me for the disturbance, Raimundo," he added.

"It's all good," Raimundo said. "This is a party, after all. Lighten up and relax, Abassi."

Abassi sighed and remained where he stood.

"This is a pleasant evening, isn't it?" Tunda Gaetan said, grinning at Raimundo.

"Yes it is," Raimundo replied. "How are you, Tunda-san?"

"Fine, fine," Gaetan said, waving his hand. "My daughter hasn't been a nuisance, has she?"

Alix blushed behind her father as Clay, Raimundo noted, shot Gaetan a murderous glance.

"No, no," Raimundo said, smiling. "Your daughter was a lot of help to me, even now."

Alix smiled in gratitude.

Gaetan ignored the compliment Raimundo gave Alix and grinned wider as Shizuoka Daichi and Shizuoka Chiyo approached them.

"Good evening, Shizuoka-sama," Gaetan greeted, bowing deeply.

"Good evening, Gaetan," Daichi replied.

Gaetan took Chiyo's hand and kissed it. "Always a pleasure in seeing the lovely Chiyo-sama."

"Thank you, Gaetan," Chiyo responded, smiling.

"I was chatting with your son here about my daughter," Gaetan said.

"You look lovely tonight, Alix-chan," Daichi said.

Alix blushed and muttered a 'thank you.'

"Good evening, Shizuoka-sama," Xiao-Yu Xi'an greeted.

"Good evening, Xi'an," Daichi replied.

"Do you think they would still come?"

"Of course they will Xi'an, just give them time; right cousin?" Andoartina asked and said as he walked up behind the unsuspecting Xiao-Yu.

"I think they still would. They have told me," Daichi said.

The sound of a staff being hit on the floor silenced everyone. A deafening quiet enveloped them all. This was a signal that someone important was coming.

"They're here," Raimundo said.

"The De Luca clan," the Prospectus finally announced.

A tide of intrigued mumbles covered the room.

"De Luca?"

"Isn't that the Black Sheep of the Pur-Sang?"

"And here I thought they were banished."

"So they still existed?"

"I guess they're done hiding."

"Do you think they're here for trouble?"

"Shizuoka is still more powerful, we know that."

The murmurs were silenced as a trio, dressed fully in black, came in.

The man was devilishly handsome, with shoulder-length ebony hair and storm-cloud eyes. His mouth was set in an unexpressive line as he walked proudly along the room. His tall figure was supported by a lean build that was impressive to watch. His hair was stylishly tamed by using a corona or 'crown' which was in the form of a cats' eye; this was the rumored crown of the De Luca. His aura was intimidating and the blankness of his expression a bit terrifying. No one knew him. The De Luca clan had been hiding from the vampire community for so long. Their present head and his family remained a mystery to them. He was followed by a woman with a detached expression. Her hair was a deep auburn and her eyes were a light shade of blue that they almost looked like liquid silver if the light hit right. The silk, emerald gown encased her wonderful and tall frame. She walked artfully behind her husband, also wearing a cats' eye corona near her ears, a symbol that she was indeed the wife of De Luca's head.

Alongside her was a petite girl who seemed to be the daughter. Her hair was black and layered and her eyes the same hue of gray as her father's. Her gown was simple but elegant, stopping just above her knees. Her pale skin was a bit sickly in nature, but her eyes were alive and alert. They were somewhat defiant. They approached the place where the purebloods stood, the Shizuoka family in the receiving front. The entire population within the hall was hushed, eager and scared of what will happen between the rivaling clans.

"Glad you could join us," Shizuoka Daichi said in his usual, relaxed manner, unfazed by the events before him. He extended a hand for De Luca's head to shake. But the man didn't take it; instead, he bowed, along with his two companions.

"Forgive us for being late," he said in smooth and deep velvety voice. "For the benefit of the people present, let us introduce ourselves."

"Do go on," Daichi said, smiling.

"I am De Luca Fiammetta, 38th head of the De Luca family," he said. He gestured to the honey-haired woman beside him. "This is my wife, De Luca Celia." The woman bowed again towards all of them.

He then gestured to the raven-haired girl with them. "This is my younger sister, De Luca Desideria."

_Younger sister?_ Raimundo thought. _So this wasn't the transfer student. Where was he then?_

"Where is your child, Fiammetta?" Daichi asked courteously.

"I'm afraid she cannot join us tonight," Fiammetta replied. "She has complained about being sick so we sent her to the Gehenna Dormitory as soon as we arrived, if that is fine with Headmaster Fung-sama?"

Fung gave a laugh. "That's okay," he said. "Brother, we should move along with the celebrations."

"Yes," Daichi said. "Everyone, please enjoy the night."

Tension left quickly as everyone went back to where they were before De Luca arrived.

"By the way, this is my wife, Chiyo," Daichi told Fiammetta. The man took Chiyo's hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Same goes here," Chiyo replied.

"A pleasant evening," Celia and Desideria said in greeting.

The rival families exchanged formalities until it was Raimundo's turn.

"This is my son and only child, Shizuoka Raimundo," Daichi said.

Raimundo bowed to the trio. "A thrill to finally meet the De Luca clan," he said

"An extraordinary chance to meet the Shizuoka heir," De Luca Fiammetta said, his withdrawn expression not changing.

"It's a pity your daughter is not here," Raimundo said. "As Dorm Leader and Student President, I would have welcomed her personally to our school."

"I'm sure you'll do that excellently," Fiammetta said. "And I trust that you shall take care of our daughter in her stay here?"

"Yes," Raimundo said.

"She is of delicate health," Celia said. "She's not used to the climate here, so I hope she would be in the best hands.

"I assure you, she will be," Raimundo said.

Raimundo smiled at them all, but was quite surprised by the ill-hidden frown of hatred given to him by De Luca Desideria. He ignored it, and chose to excuse himself.

"What was that all about?" Clay asked.

"Nothing," Raimundo said.

"If nothing meaning that the De Luca sister is looking at you as if she would kill you," Omi added.

Raimundo chuckled. "A small vampire can't do anything to me. But her niece can."

They all stared at Raimundo.

"Do you feel that something is at hand, Raimundo?" Haruna asked.

"Of course," Raimundo said. "There's always something at hand, and quite a handful, when it comes to the rivalry of De Luca and Shizuoka."

"You are all so scared. Now if you don't mind I shall be going back to the dorms. Jiroku and I need to talk." Luna stated as she kissed Raimundo's cheek along with the others and left in a smooth glide across the floor.

"Wait!" Alix said, "Who is Jiroku?"

Shrugging Luna just smiled, "My familiar." And disappeared.

The feast went on for hours. One could barely register the tension going on within the room. The nobles, though relaxed, seemed to be anticipating the next move of the two rivaling clans. And also there was a question that lingered on everyone's minds.

Where was the De Luca heiress?

If the petite, raven-haired girl wasn't that person but instead the De Luca head's sister, then who the real deal?

Raimundo wandered about the hall, his mind preoccupied by inquiries about the enigmatic De Luca girl. He was oblivious in fact that he bumped into a laughing Xiao-Yu Haruna.

"Raimundo," she said in surprise.

Raimundo was awakened from his trail of thoughts and gave a distracted smile towards the beautiful vampire in front of him.

"Uhm… can I ask a favor?" she asked.

He half-listened. There was something about him that was so drastically single-minded. If he wanted to know things, he wanted to know them quickly. He just learned to be coolly objective about it and learned to hide whatever extreme emotion he was feeling, that's why for most parts, he looked detached.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you give me the honor of taking you for a dance?" Haruna asked.

Raimundo was mildly surprised. It was rare of Haruna to be straightforward about things, let alone ask him straight out for a dance.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Raimundo asked.

Haruna blushed. "I just think that since you have never taken interest in dancing with anyone in any gathering I would ask instead."

Raimundo thought about it. He really didn't like the fuss the girls made.

"Many men would love to dance with you," he said.

"Yes," she said, eyes looking hurt. "But I want you."

Raimundo gave her a soft smile. Might as well.

He said nothing and took her light body in his, motioning her to the dance floor in one swift movement.

The vampires present watched in expectation as the two purebloods danced in the middle of the floor. Everyone's attention was on them – some jealous, others happy, and a few curious.

Shizuoka Daichi and his wife watched on approvingly. They had been thinking that Haruna might be the one selected by the Blood Orchid.

Xiao-Yu Xi'an watched proudly as he and Yelan danced, and not saying anything but they simply looked at each other and glided across the room.

This was somewhat an assurance for all that the bloodline will again be preserved.

The opening ceremonies ended, and the parents left in haste.

No anticipated brawl between the Shizuokas' and De Lucas' happened and the De Luca heiress was still not seen.

The Pur-Sang students went back to the Gehenna Dorm, along with the other noble students.

Raimundo sighed to himself as he went up to the Pur-Sang exclusive common room. He still hasn't seen the De Luca heiress.

"Rima?" he called out.

Shiki Rima appeared instantly. "Yes, Raimundo-sama?"

"Have you seen the De Luca heiress yet?"

"No, Raimundo-sama," Rima replied. "I have been trying to pinpoint her location, but no sign of her. The barrier she had put around herself is so strong and is still not lifted."

"What is she playing at, not making herself known?" Omi grumbled.

"Yes. The Dorm welcome party is about to start, and still no sign of the main celebrant," Haruna said gently. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I hope so," Raimundo said. "Her father mentioned that she was sick. But I think she's strong enough to handle her own."

"Has she reached her full potentials yet?" Abassi asked.

"Yes, she has," Clay piped in.

They all looked at the usually silent and passive Clay.

"And this information came when?" Raimundo asked.

"I overheard Xiao-Yu Xi'an talking to De Luca Fiammetta," Clay said. "Apparently, it was last August."

Omi laughed. "So we have three fully-capable purebloods in the school now."

Haruna giggled. "Yes, Omi, Luna-san, De Luca-san, and I."

"Can't wait for November," they heard Alix mumble.

In the corner of his eye, Raimundo was sure he saw something white float near the huge glass window overlooking all of them.

"I sensed something," Haruna said.

"Me too," Alix said in agreement.

"De Luca?" Abassi asked.

"Most probably," Clay said.

"I think you have the ability to summon her, Raimundo-sama," Abassi said. "Your powers are greater than her."

"No. As of now she is more powerful than me," Raimundo said.

They all stared at him in shock.

"What?" Omi asked.

"The De Luca clan is second to our clan after all," Raimundo said. "A full-fledged pureblood and an heir at that, their family surpasses an undeveloped member of our clan. But when I come of age, I will be more powerful than her – more than she can ever imagine."

"How much more powerful is she?" Alix asked in fright.

"It's only a bit," Raimundo said. "I have more special abilities, but my summoning technique does not work on her. Not now."

They all nodded in understanding.

"I guess the party would begin without her," Omi said.

"I guess so," Clay agreed.

"Shall we go?" Raimundo asked, getting up from his seat.

They all agreed and left.

She flew in the darkness, wandering about the night sky of Alyssum Academy.

The feast was over, but the Gehenna Dorm lights were still ablaze.

She was the De Luca heiress and right now, she felt at home.

She wasn't ill as her father conceived her to be in the gatherings. She simply refused to attend such social niceties and she refused to see the Shizuoka clan. Like all her forebears, she had inherited the deep, seething sense of competition and wrath towards the so-called most powerful vampire clan. But she never took hold to that hate; instead she wanted to show that her family was not the black sheep that they said they were. Let the whole vampire world know that the De Luca heiress was a weak, sickly girl.

But they wouldn't know what hit them when they saw her.

She wouldn't go now – she refused to go anywhere but high above the earth.

She wanted to observe in peace. She had already finished setting up her dorm. She hated having others do her work so her father lets her do what she wants when she is alone. But she will always have a servant for accessory reasons. But she was also here to prove that the De Luca clan wasn't a dead family.

After all these years.

Finally.

The party started with delight. The upperclassmen welcomed the newcomers with much delight.

The Pur-Sang watched over them all, set up high above on top of the stairs leading to the mansion-designed dormitory.

Laughter and music filled the room with no sign of meals, for they were all stuffed from the previous banquet.

Raimundo cleared his throat, and everyone was silenced.

"A wonderful evening to you all," he said, standing tall. "I, Shizuoka Raimundo, as the Supreme Student Government President and Dormitory Leader, it is with great honor that I welcome the old students, once again, and the new students to the new school year of Alyssum Academy."

Applause covered the open air.

"If there is anything that you find inconvenient in this institution, let me know and I shall be glad to help," he added. "Though I am certain that there wouldn't be many problems since this school is always dedicated to perfection and I am always dedicated to perfection."

He sat down and everyone clapped merrily.

Not too far away, hovering above them all, a figure clapped along.

"So, you're the Shizuoka heir?" she mumbled. "Haughty as always."

"Yes he is. He is also my cousin." A voice behind her stated making her jump.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nguyen Luna, heiress of course and you must be the De Luca. Am I right?"

She nodded slowly, not knowing whether this woman would alert the others of their presence. But she did no such thing. Instead she stayed on her perch and just watched. Breathing deeply, the De Luca girl went first, "My name is De Luca Kimiko and heiress as well."

Luna smiled her fangs out there for Kimiko to see, "It's nice to formally meet you my sister. Now if you want there is a corridor right there; that'll lead you to an opening to a set of catacombs. No one knows about them except me."

"Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?"

"If I hated you, then I would also hate myself because I was also treated wrongly for who I was. Now Kimiko-chan, I shall see you soon; also, this talk never happened. Is this a deal?"

"Yes, this is a deal. Thank you Luna-san."

"Chan, I'm giving you the use of chan."

"Alright, Luna-chan."

With that, Luna disappeared in a whirl of fire leaving the De Luca heiress to shield her eyes. Once Luna was gone, Kimiko smiled and went towards the corridor to the catacombs. She might have just made a friend even if it was a weird encounter.

* * *

**And there you go! chapter 3 and 4 shall soon be here so please have patience. **

**read and review I'll take anything :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second chapter I promised! Please enjoy *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Once she got in her room, Kimiko relaxed knowing that no one would be able to find her. Not even members of the Pur-Sang. For that was the expertise of the De Luca clan – seals and secrets. Her luxurious hair fell to her back and merrily by her sides. Her beauty was unearthly. It was electrifying. She opened a crusty book from the trunk that she brought along. She could never leave her precious books at their home in Italy. Sighing, she finally found what she was looking for. The book was entitled, _L'Ancien_. It was a French, historical book about vampires. She particularly valued the past for she believed that one cannot move forward without knowing the past. She smiled contentedly to herself as she nestled on the spacious silken bed. She sat there like a glorious princess reading an aged book.

Satisfaction enveloped her.

She was home.

"I'm bored," Clay said with a yawn.

"I'm hungry," Haruna said.

"So?" Omi said, glaring at her.

Haruna looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Let me have a bite," she said. "Just one."

"No way!" Omi complained. "I already gave you three hours ago. Your appetite is not a woman's."

Haruna grumbled. "Haruka-chan!" she called out.

Haruna's Sorciere assistant appeared in a flash. Everyone knew that each Pur-Sang has a noble-class student vampire that worked as a servant, a rank that matches Netopyrs in the view of purebloods.

Yadomaru Haruka appeared beside Haruna. "Yes, Xiao-Yu-sama?" she asked formally.

"A bite," Haruna said. "Just one."

Haruka consented and exposed her neck. Haruna bit it down instantly.

"Bloodlust," Abassi said. "Common for our age."

"Only you don't have it," Omi said. "Abnormal as usual."

Abassi glared at him. "An Adze family specialty."

"Of abnormality," Omi teased.

Then, he felt his hand bleed.

"HEY!" he yelled. "No using of powers!"

Abassi grinned. "Couldn't resist."

Raimundo watched on, disinterested. He had been feeling power fluctuations from a strange source within the vicinity along with his cousin's. He was sure it was the De Luca girl, but she didn't seem to be fond of crowds and she may be watching from afar.

Raimundo bared his eyes, still looking interested with the party but actually looking around for signs of a pureblood.

One knew a pureblood from other classes of vampires. Point one was they had paler skin. Point two was that they all had golden flecks in their eyes. Point three was they were the most beautiful. Point four was that they had an extraordinarily alluring scent that was unique to every family, and as Raimundo noticed, the De Luca family smelled strongly of jasmine. And point five was that even when calm, the purebloods exuded a different level of spiritual pressure.

_Because the ability of vampires came from the tampering of their spirits. Where are you hiding? _

The night flew by quickly, as rapidly as it came. Morning came and the rooms of the Gehenna Dormitory were closed, everyone sleeping – deep in dreamless wonderlands. For a vampire has no luxury of having dreams. Their slumbers are blank, void of any emotion and vision.

Their rooms were dark, not allowing any fingers of the sun's ray's creep through the windows. Vampires do not fear light, they just have low tolerance for it. Their sight, engineered for night vision, takes in too much light that the burden on their eyes was somewhat unbearable. Their pale skins were close to glowing underneath the glory of the sun. It wasn't allowed because the sight was too much for a human to behold.

But they can certainly take walks in the morning. Although it was rare and they choose not to.

And this was the perfect opportunity if a vampire who does not want to be seen by his fellows could take a walk.

And this was when the De Luca heiress chose to take a stroll.

She walked along the corridors of the Alyssum Academy's square. The garden was beautiful, filled with the rare flower named Blood Lilies. They were scarlet in color and were an enchanted plant, made by a member of the Shizuoka family seven years after the vampire race was born. The Blood Lily's dew could restore a wounded vampire. And the same applies if vampires drink blood.

She glided across the lawn, plucking one Blood Lily, which was magically replaced by another blossom. She kissed the flower with her equally scarlet lips. Her body felt a surge of warmth, the energy of the bloom revitalizing her. Placing the flower in her hair she walked around even more. Stopping she saw another vampire, only to realize it was the Nguyen from the other night. Taking a steady breath she walked over and smiled at what she saw. She thought she was the only one who liked mornings. Kimiko saw it as a way to escape the vampire world, even if it was for a day. When she was back in her homeland, she was never allowed to go out in the daylight. She never had any companions aside from her family – her father, mother and aunt. There were also some Sorciere that loyally served the De Luca clan for years – those who willingly removed themselves from their glamorous, public life and worked for the prestigious vampire clan in their years of detachment from the vampire world.

Stepping closer to Luna she sat right next to her, "Hello Luna-chan."

Opening one eye, Luna smiled over at Kimiko, "Hello sister, lovely morning isn't it?"

"Yes, very lovely. So what made you come out this morning?"

"It's lovely weather, who wouldn't come out here?"

"The other vampires' maybe?"

Shrugging Luna sat up, "Maybe, but I am different."

Kimiko smiled, "We both are; now I am going to keep walking, would you like to join?"

"I'm fine here. You go and enjoy nature. See you in class tonight."

Kimiko nodded and went on without her new friend. After a few minutes she sighed. Oh how she wish she could be like her best friend Tatsuki. She was a Netopyr and one of the best ones at that. After that thought, she smiled. At least in this academy, where no humans can go near, one can walk upon the vast grounds freely. There was no issue if vampires were seen by ordinary folk. It was just that their beauty so dazzled them that they wonder too much. Some people, those that called themselves vampire hunters, identified the extraordinarily beautiful and sought to kill them. Not that they could kill them. The humans only have the capacity to kill the Sang-Contamine, for they had no special abilities, only brutally strong with no sanity. The Netopyr were beautiful themselves but they were given the capability to lessen their glorious appearances and make them look like ordinary humans blessed with good looks. No pale skin. No glow. No unearthly aura. Kimiko was jealous of them for that reason. That was why they could wander around without fear of attracting too much attention towards themselves. They could perform tasks that their masters ask them to.

She sighed to herself. The members of their huge manor were all limited in freedom. The De Luca family cared for their secrecy.

Why did the De Luca family detach itself from the vampire world for two centuries?

It was De Luca Fiammetta's wish, upon assuming the title as the new head of the De Luca clan. He wished to be rid of the political and general eyes tracking his family, which were considered as the most controversial of the Pur-Sang. And he wished to be at less odds with the Shizuoka family and its new head.

There was also the issue of De Luca Fiammetta wishing to enrich the clan further and strengthen its powers and foundations. But this was only known within the family. They did not wish for a rumor to spread that they did so to plan to improve themselves to have the ability to overthrow their long-standing rival, the Shizuoka family.

And there was another tale, a tale that intrigued her so much that she was aching to ask her father since she was blessed with a mind of her own. But she did not dare because of the consequences that might lie when she intruded in these things.

An Sorciere in their palace named Moretti Cosima was her closest friend. They had to be separated after Cosima was taken to Alyssum Academy a year before her transfer. The De Luca heiress wished to see her friend again but she still had no chance to do so. Not when the Pur-Sang's Children were prancing around this school, all bowing at their sight.

The De Luca heiress shrugged to herself. She was a princess in her own manor. She was insanely wealthy but yet would never let anyone spoil her; besides her father but that was also on rare occasions. But in the Alyssum Academy where only the elite reside, there was a big population of nobles bowing and lowering themselves to the purebloods. She was not used to this, that even the rich and accomplished bowed down to them. And one could not see the others' appearances when they were on the ground groveling before their superiors. It was a common show of respect. It was part of one's education – etiquette. Know your place.

Then there was the story that Cosima told her – which De Luca Fiammetta was madly in love with Xiao-Yu Chiyo. Unfortunately, Chiyo was chosen by the Blood Orchid for the Shizuoka heir, Shizuoka Daichi. So, Fiammetta tragically lost his love.

And in his misery, he drowned himself in his duties and married the Highgate family's youngest daughter, Highgate Celia. And they had her – De Luca's Princess.

She had never seen Shizuoka Chiyo. But according to rumors, she was the most beautiful creature that walked on earth. She was indeed so heavenly in her attributes that one could simply stare at her. She was also purported to be soft-spoken and highly-intelligent. She was revered because of her kindness and unique powers. And her powers were added when she joined the Shizuoka family.

And rumors say that she loved her husband dearly, that was why she rejected De Luca Fiammetta.

Shizuoka Daichi – the vampire considered to be the supreme ruler of all vampires. Not technically, but it was known that he was the most powerful, almost untouchable. He was kind but just, as many say – a man of perfection. De Luca's princess never laid eyes on Shizuoka Daichi. She was far too enclosed in her own life to know anything of the outside world. She only had the knowledge that they attended the opening ceremonies of their academy. She was deathly curious, but she relented. She was more into exploring than finding out trivialities that she would eventually find out, now that she was in the outside world.

But she knew the Shizuoka heir. She saw him last night, although she shut down her sense of hearing and did not hear his speech. She focused on his appearance and even from afar, she could feel his spiritual energy erupting. It was poorly-controlled. Or maybe, he meant it to be poorly-controlled.

She then realized that maybe he wanted to bring her down using that pressure. She wasn't sure. But for precautionary measures, she left.

He was handsome – devilishly so. She could tell, although in close range it could have been more detailed. This much she could tell, along with the precariously-colored brown hair that was a bit disheveled. It was made that way, but it made him better-looking.

The De Luca heiress abandoned her trail of thought and walked forward, reaching the widest area of the academy – the grounds. It separated the main part of the campus from the Gehenna Dormitory.

By enchantment, the sunlight was limited, not the light she glimpsed from outside her window in her room back in her home.

It was good, along with the cool wind blowing softly on her classy sun dress. It was colored white, hugging on her figure. Her hair swirled around her face, happily flying with the wind under a hat with a brim wide enough to shield her from the sun.

She laughed loudly, loving the feel of everything surrounding her. She was sure no one would hear her. Everyone was fast asleep.

Then, she sensed something, a pair of eyes on her back. She concentrated and closed her eyes. She found it, she knew who it was.

Smiling, she turned around to face those eyes looking at her from a window in one of the rooms of the Gehenna Dormitory.

Her head remained on level, so that a person standing on higher ground can see no part of her face. She smiled wider and decided on a trick.

She raised her hand to wave, along with her head, giving the on-looker the pleasure of getting a very vague glimpse of her face.

A blinding light and she left.

Shizuoka Raimundo never got a wink of sleep. He sat on the stylishly-designed couch in the middle of his private suite in the Gehenna Dorm, reading a book by the author Anne Rice, entitled _The Vampire Lestat_.

_'Ah, the taste and feel of blood when all passion and greed is sharpened in that one desire!'_

He grinned at this. He could never agree more to this passage. He was a great lover of fiction, and he was very much entertained by this 19th century human author who fancied herself in the world of morbidity – in the world of vampires. It was a bit surprising that she knew quite a many things, although there are errors in the way she depicts her characters' way of life. For vampires do not wander so much as Lestat does, and neither do they seek ways to battle what is not worthy of battling. Lestat's abilities were superficial and weak, not to be compared with the real vampires. He was even no match for the mere Prospecta of their race.

Raimundo was often entertained by the way humans indulged themselves in their works of fiction; especially the ones concerning vampires.

There were beliefs that vampires were afraid of sunlight, the crucifix, and garlic. He found all of these hilarious, the things that humans do to unveil the supernatural. But maybe that's why they survived for all these years – they were surprisingly curious.

Laughable these stories were, but nonetheless, they fed on his knowledge about human thought and imagination.

And he needed them in the future, if he should mingle.

There were stories about vampires falling in love with humans. Raimundo found the concept laughable. For in their society, consorting with humans was an unspeakable crime, and the punishment was death.

The only reason that the vampire race did not go extinct is because they are capable of creating vampires in the mystical ways that only purebloods can. Those who attempt to make vampires by biting or experimenting with live and healthy humans make an Sang-Contamine, which was dangerous.

And that was exactly what the De Luca clan did…

Raimundo shifted slightly on the couch, finally lying down and resting his head on a throw pillow. His gaze left the book he was avidly reading and was directed at the line of paintings on the wall.

But he wasn't really focusing on the pictures. His mind was wandering over to the mysterious De Luca girl who was spying on the whole affair last night and not making herself known.

He was intrigued and a bit annoyed by what the De Luca girl was doing. Who does she think she is?

But Raimundo mulled over the fact that with a big MAYBE, the heiress might still be uncomfortable about being the new kid in the academy. Although there was nothing to be worried about because in the first place, she was a member of the Pur-Sang, even though her family had hid themselves for a long time.

Even before Raimundo was born, specifically 20 years before he was born, the De Luca clan had already proclaimed that they would temporarily remove themselves from the affairs of the vampire world and retreat into a world of 'peace' – away from the intrigue that surrounds them. It was De Luca Fiammetta's wish upon assuming his role as head of the family.

Now they were back in the world of power and privilege they were once accustomed to. And De Luca Fiammetta's daughter, how would she fare in this world where everyone saw her family as a villain? And Raimundo was sure she never really experienced the full blow of being in the vampire society of the elite, because of the hiding her family did.

And he was sure they hid her from the world, like all the Pur-Sang's children were, only coming out when needed.

He would live up to his promise of taking care of the girl – like everything he did for the entire Alyssum Academy. It was his duty to protect. His father named him Raimundo for him to be able to protect things he loved the most.

And he loved the vampire community. Even in an early age, he knew he was destined to protect it. With great power comes great responsibility.

And he wouldn't care if the De Luca heiress wouldn't like the idea of a Shizuoka member protecting her.

His glance flicked to the huge window being covered by heavy draperies to hide the sun. He didn't know why, but he resented daylight. The moon was his glory – he loved it. It was quiet, but exuded great power. It was harmony for him. The coolness welcomed him. Heavenly fangs cutting through the moon...

He stood up swiftly, surveying his reflection in the mirror. He wore an expensive black polo shirt and black pants. The necklace Haruna gave him as a present suited perfectly upon his pale skin. It was black – just like what he wore. It made his brown hair stand out more. Bright amidst darkness.

He crossed the room, replacing the book he was reading into the heavily-stocked shelf.

He frowned when he suddenly heard a sound – a musical, delightful sound that endeared his ears. He didn't want to lie to himself, he loved how it sounded. It's just that the sound was a laugh – a loud, carefree laugh.

And no one he knew would wander the grounds in the daylight. Unless, it was human.

But it can't be. No human could enter the Alyssum Academy. They would be destroyed by enchantments if they tried.

He quickly rushed and opened the draperies of the huge window. He was briefly stunned by the sunlight and heat but he adjusted and readapted himself quickly. He looked at where the laughter came from.

A young woman, clearly a vampire because of her pale skin, stood in the middle of the grounds, her white dress flying all around her and a hat taming her beautiful hair. Her frail but stunning figure amazed him and he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone like her in the academy before. He was sure he didn't know her.

As if sensing his presence, she turned. His breath caught, waiting for her to show her face.

She turned, but her head wasn't lifted. He couldn't see her face. He frowned.

Something was going on. _Who the hell is this woman?_ He thought.

He saw her neck strain to lift her head up.

He saw a vague trace of her luscious lips curved to an endearing smile.

A flash of light.

A surge of magic.

She was gone.

He staggered, dazed. It was a powerful magic. If it were ordinary Sorciere or Demi-Dieub type vampire, he wouldn't be affected. He would still be able to see them before they disappeared and he could instantly summon them back.

But the girl had a different level of powers.

The girl was a Pur-Sang. He was absolutely sure about that.

And he had a gut feeling that it was the De Luca heiress.

Dusk came and the residents of the Gehenna Dormitory prepared themselves for the first day of formal classes.

Tunda Alix fixed her dark hair up in a usual ponytail, facing a huge mirror in front of her. She tidied up the beautiful tresses of her immaculately white uniform.

She smiled to herself. She loved the silky and comfortable feel of their uniform – the sapphire buttons, the white cloth and the black linings.

She touched the hem of her short skirt and raised it so that she could look at the welt on her pale leg. It was a bruise she got from her father when she failed to do her task at the ball and whenever he got a positive comment on his daughter from Raimundo-sama.

Her smile fell to a frown and tears formed in her eyes. She was glad she owned her own suite in the Gehenna Dormitory, or else everyone would see how unhappy a pureblood Alix was.

In the suite directly across Alix's, long, dark purple hair was brushed gracefully in its wavy tresses. Xiao-Yu Haruna smiled at Yadomaru Haruka, her assistant. The girl was already in her school uniform as early as she could, so that she could dutifully execute her mistress' wishes on time.

Haruna was still in her bath robe, surveying the beauty of her assistant. She briefly wondered why there were still no marriage proposals for the already eighteen Haruka. She was sure that a noble lad would have taken the girl for her amazing looks. Haruka's hair was golden and shoulder-length, tied up in pigtails by red ribbons.

"I think that's enough," Haruna said, standing up and finally putting on her uniform.

Haruka admired Xiao-Yu Haruna – easily said as the most beautiful girl in the world. Her deep, blue eyes that neared the shade of purple itself were always glittering. Her skin was pale and her choice in clothing excellent. She exuded grace and power. She was a Pur-Sang after all.

And Haruka prayed that her mistress would be chosen as Shizuoka Raimundo's bride.

The first of December was the selection, upon Shizuoka Raimundo's birthday.

Haruna rose and reached for her bag. The door swung open automatically. She loped gracefully outside the corridor.

In the suite beside Xiao-Yu Haruna's...

Highgate Clay mumbled grumpily as he looked for something to eat. His assistant forgot to bring the fresh blood he ordered.

He gave out a frustrated sigh as he blew a lock of silver hair that fell on his jade eyes. This is getting nowhere.

He silently thought if he could ask Alix a favor again.

He shook his head. Drawing blood from Alix for the third time is growing more embarrassing.

Clay would never admit it, but he had grown more concerned about the girl over the years. Her occasional bruises that she desperately tried to hide. A hit from another pureblood vampire would be hard to heal, unless one drinks the blood of another pureblood. And Alix was simply too shy to ask the others for blood.

And she would gladly offer herself to him.

Deep inside the blonde-haired boy, he wished Alix wouldn't be chosen by the Blood Orchid.

He fixed his midnight-blue tie on his white uniform and proceeded outside to the common room of the members of the Pur-Sang.

Behind the doors directly across Clay's...

Knight Omi was awake early, for one of the rare moments of his school life. Unlike his other companions, Omi treasured sleep and he often showed up late in his classes.

But not tonight...

Strangely, he wanted the school year to start. For one thing, it got his mind out of boredom and he wanted something significant to do.

And he was deathly curious to who this De Luca girl was.

He knew that she was bound to appear today. No normal Pur-Sang would go absent on the first day of classes. Even if her powers are already mature or even though she might be learned in her own right, she still has to dutifully attend to what must be attended to.

He didn't know exactly what he should do. He glanced at his black bag, ready for the taking. Strangely, he had been responsible enough to fix his things hours before.

He surveyed his reflection and let out a huff. Just a day without sleep gave him light bruises under his eyes. He was simply not used to staying up.

But he wasn't sleepy. He just hated looking bad. But he was still unnaturally good-looking.

What now?

He decided to just leave. There was nothing more to do or think about anyway.

He loosened his collar in a very relaxed way and left his suite.

Beside Omi's suite...

"I think this year would go nicely," Abassi said into the phone.

"Glad you think it would be," his mother, Adze Efia said from the other line, her voice smooth and clear even over the phone. "Be careful of yourself."

Abassi laughed. "What could possibly go wrong, mom?"

Efia sighed. "It's that De Luca heiress," she said. "I'm a bit worried."

"Why would you be worried?"

"I hope there would be no conflict between Raimundo-sama and the De Luca girl."

Abassi took a deep breath. "I don't think there would be trouble. Knowing Raimundo, he won't let any petty dispute ruin the peace in Alyssum Academy."

"I know that," Efia said. "But what about De Luca? Would she be as level-headed?"

"I hope so," Abassi replied. "I just hoped she showed herself before."

"Why? Wasn't she at your dorm party?"

"No," Abassi said, confirming his mother's ill-hidden doubts. "None of us have seen her, even for a bit."

"What?" Efia said, slightly alarmed. "Why would she hide herself?"

"De Luca Fiammetta said that she was sickly," Abassi said. "Maybe at that time, she still was."

"I don't believe it," Efia said. "I think she had been watching you."

"Raimundo also thinks so," Abassi said.

"Why didn't he do anything about it?"

"De Luca didn't do anything wrong. Raimundo just let her do as she wishes. We'll just see her today."

"She can't escape the Pur-Sang forever," Abassi added. "So don't worry."

"Alright," Efia said. "Take care son."

"Take care too, mom," Abassi said. "Bye."

"Good-bye."

Abassi put the phone back to its cradle and took his bag.

He hoped that this day would be as good as the previous years.

He just hoped, and prayed, that the De Luca heiress wouldn't be up to something bad.

Abassi sighed. He had to be on guard always, as well as the others. They had to help Raimundo.

Even though they were in the same classification of vampires, they had to be loyal to the Shizuoka family. Not just because of power, because Shizuoka Raimundo was their friend.

And he was a very good person.

Beside Abassi's room..

Nguyen Luna had awakened from her nap and was hurrying to get ready. Her best friend and familiar Jiroku curled up on her bed watching in amusement.

"I told you to wake up Kit. You didn't listen."

Glaring trough the mirror, she stuck he tongue at him. "Oh hush Jiro. I'm up. Now, do you want to come with me or are you staying here to take a nap?"

Standing up on all fours, he stretched his body. His back arching as he jumped off the bed, "I think I'll come with you Kit. I want to meet the De Luca child. From the way you talk she seems nice."

Luna nodded and smiled. "She is. You'll love her Jiro. Now let's go."

After a few seconds Jiroku's body turned into a mist and absorbed into her body. A minute or two went by before Luna began moving again. Grabbing her bag she met Abassi and the others as they walked down the stairs.

Alix, Haruna, Clay, Omi, Luna and Abassi walked in their exclusive common room. When they entered, they saw that Raimundo was already seated at the couch directly in front of the fireplace, not acknowledging their presence.

* * *

**And that is the finished version of chapter 4! Don't worry, Kimiko will be there shortly. I promise. Please keep reading and reviewing! **

**I thank you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour mon amies! J'adore les chapitres? Oui, non?**

**I really do hope y'all enjoyed and I thank all of the reviews! I feel so special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown T^T**

* * *

That was unusual.

"Good morning, Raimundo," Haruna greeted, gracefully and swiftly walking around the couch and faced Raimundo.

Raimundo gave her a small smile, his chin resting on his fist as he concentrated on his thoughts.

The other members of the Pur-Sang followed Haruna and found their places in the common room, sitting and wondering what was on Raimundo's mind.

"What's wrong, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"I saw the De Luca heiress," Raimundo said.

Alix gasped. Omi's eyebrows shot up. Abassi stared. Haruna gave a choked exclamation. Clay simply frowned deeper. And Luna gave a secret smile.

"What did she look like?" Alix asked, without thinking.

"I didn't get the chance to see her," Raimundo said.

"I thought you said you saw her," Omi interrupted. Abassi shot him a furtive look.

Raimundo didn't mind this. "I wasn't able to get some sleep and was reading a book when I heard laughter. I took a peek, since it was daytime and I knew that everyone should be asleep and inside their rooms. And I saw her, strolling around in a white dress and hat."

"What did she look like?" Haruna asked eagerly.

"I didn't get the chance to see her face," Raimundo said. "She sensed my presence and disappeared, using magic to impair my vision temporarily... so that I couldn't see her face."

Haruna grumbled. "How dare she do that to you."

"You didn't get to shield the attack?" Clay asked.

"No," Raimundo said. "As we all know, she has acquired her full powers. I haven't. She has the edge for now. And that's what the De Luca is good at anyway – disguise, deception, and hiding."

They all know that. Every clan has a special technique known to them. The Adze family was known for plasma control, sharp senses, and ability imitation. The Highgate family was known for ice element power, impeccable bloodlust control, and power manipulation. The Knight family owned lightning, body replication, and telekinesis. The Tunda family possessed wind control, mind reading, and body manipulation. The Xiao-Yu family had water control, mind manipulation, and the power over all forms of technology. The Nguyen family owned fire, stunning, the owning of familiars, and sword skills. And aside from disguise, deception and hiding skills, the De Luca family also possessed the power of earth.

While the Shizuoka family possessed all.

Unfortunately, Raimundo still couldn't use its full potential. And right now, the De Luca heiress can overpower him.

But there were still skills up his sleeve that De Luca would never know how to use.

"What now?" Abassi asked.

"Right now, we do nothing and wait," Raimundo said, standing up. "We should attend to our classes. It will start in five minutes."

They all nodded and stood up.

"Let's go," Raimundo said.

And they all disappeared.

The rest of the Final Year class was already at the spacious classroom by the time the Pur-Sang arrived.

When they appeared inside, the whole class composed of nobles, stood up and gave respectful bows.

Raimundo and the rest went and sat at the top seat of the room, since the chairs and tables were in a stair-like arrangement. These were the seats exclusively for them.

Alix sat near the aisle far right, fiddling with some papers she took out. Haruna walked and sat to her left, already used to the open-mouthed expressions and awed gazes by the male noble population of the room and some girls. Abassi sat beside Haruna, his stare intent at the door, as though expecting a monster to come in any second. Omi sat at the far left, stretching his left foot in a measly attempt to trip Clay. Clay stepped on Omi's foot and sat to his right, ignoring the loud grumbles the baldhead gave. Raimundo sat beside Abassi, ignoring everything that was going on in the room, his mind going the same way as Abassi's and Luna sat on Raimundo's right getting a faraway look and talking to her familiar in her mind.

A distant echo of a bell chimed, signaling the start of the classes.

The class all settled down as a cheerful Shizuoka Fung appeared before them, smiling happily.

"Good evening, class," he greeted.

"Good evening, headmaster," they all responded.

"Welcome to another year of learning and honing your skills," he continued. "I hope you would enjoy what you have learned and let us all bear in mind that this is your final year in this academy, so I hope you will enjoy what time you have left and make it memorable. The school will be very proud of you."

"But, before we start with our lessons, let me introduce to you a new classmate," Fung added, his demeanor constant.

Murmurs erupted from the class. Only the Pur-Sang remained stoic, anticipating what was to come.

"She is a transfer student and I ask you all to please help her in her stay here," he added. "Our new student has spent her early education until the year before in private lessons and tutorials. She has never been in a school with many vampires such as yourselves."

The murmurs grew louder as the class speculated on this new girl.

"Everyone, please rise and greet your new classmate," Fung said, "De Luca Kimiko-san."

Everyone stood up as a fairly short girl walked in the class in a classy and very graceful manner that made them all stare in wonder.

Not only was the movement the only thing that captured them – it was the girl's over-all appearance.

She was no doubt the most beautiful creature they have ever laid eyes upon.

She was even more beautiful than Xiao-Yu Haruna, whose beauty captivated everyone for the past years. This girl beat the pureblood by miles.

She had midnight blue-colored hair that seemed to change from purple to black in different degrees of light. Her skin wasn't pale but closer to cream. It looked as soft as velvet and as fine as cotton. A faint blush covered her cheeks as her rose lips twisted in the sweetest smile. The Alyssum Academy's uniform, that always seemed so good when worn by vampires, looked a thousand times better on her. Her figure was a stunner – long, shapely legs, narrow hips, flat stomach, a VERY noticeable chest and bust, and slender arms. She was a monument of perfection. And her eyes – they were a crystal blue, the color of ice when it first forms. They were pretty and warm. They twinkled with her smile. Her petite and prettily-shaped nose settled itself perfectly on the center of her small face.

And her neck – it was delectable to look at.

And when she spoke, all they could do was listen in wonder.

"Good evening," she said, voice the ultimate music to everyone hearing it. "My name is De Luca Kimiko and I will be your new classmate."

As if on cue, the whole class woke up from the dream this girl brought and whispered delighted and awed comments.

"Hai, hai," Fung said. "Everyone, if you have questions for De Luca-san, I think you could ask her. Can they do that, De Luca?"

De Luca Kimiko smiled and revealed a perfect set of white teeth. "Of course, headmaster," she replied.

A girl with bubblegum pink hair raised her hand tentatively.

"Yes, Nakashima-chan?" Fung called out.

Nakashima rose from her seat. "De Luca-sama," she said. "Headmaster said you were never in school. Why is that?"

Kimiko smiled. "As you all know, the De Luca clan has been inactive in the affairs of the vampire community for two centuries now. Since I was born, I have never known fully about the vampire race. I have never attended social functions and only mingled with my family and trusted vampires. I have been taught by tutors ever since I was a child."

"Did you find that sad?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"Sometimes," she answered frankly. "But I knew someday I'd be able to meet more of my kind, so I waited patiently. And now, it has come true! And it's amazing!

They all smiled appreciatively at the frankness of De Luca Kimiko.

Except for the vampires at the top seats.

"Well then," Fung interrupted. "You'll know her better in the days to come. Right now, let's proceed to our lessons."

"Take a seat, Kimiko-san," he added. "You shall sit with the other members of the Pur-Sang."

The class noticed that Kimiko blushed.

"I cannot choose a seat of my own?" she asked bashfully.

Fung looked mildly surprised, but then smiled in understanding. "Members of the Pur-Sang always sit together in any public situation as to show trust. I'm guessing you were never told that am I right?"

Kimiko reddened more. "No sir," she replied. "I wasn't informed about that since I never sat with any other members of the Pur-Sang for almost all my life."

The headmaster nodded in understanding and gestured again towards the top row. "Please, take a seat," he said. "Your seatmates would guide you for your needs."

"That's very kind of them," Kimiko said thoughtfully, finally walking up the steps.

When she reached the top seat, the members of the Pur-Sang looked at her in a withdrawn manner.

Everyone except Shizuoka Raimundo and Nguyen Luna.

Raimundo had to admit, De Luca Kimiko was a surprise for all of them. She was also extremely beautiful and soft-spoken. He was a bit distracted when she entered, and surprised that this wonder of a creature was part of the De Luca family.

Upon Kimiko's arrival, Raimundo flicked his glance towards his seatmates, gauging their reactions. Omi was wide-eyed. Clay's frown was gone, his face holding a blank expression symbolizing that he was thinking very deeply. Abassi's mouth was half-open. Alix's hand was on her lips, clearly surprised. Haruna went from total shock to a raised eyebrow, showing that it was unacceptable that the De Luca heiress was more beautiful than her. Finally, his eyes landed on his cousin and was surprised to see a gentle smile on her lips. He'd ask about that later.

To alleviate the tension rising, Raimundo stood up and appeared beside Kimiko, smiling at her.

It was De Luca Kimiko's first time to see the Shizuoka heir up close, and her breath was stolen from her.

It was indeed her first time in front of so many vampires like her. But somehow she gained a confidence rooting from the fact that she was of higher rank than all of them, except of course the Shizuoka heir. And the whole class seemed to like her appearance.

So far, this young man in front of her was the best-looking vampire she had ever met. And he seemed to be the only one who was not affected by how she looked. He smiled at her, revealing a perfect set of white teeth, the longer fangs glinting beautifully even in the moonlight. His pale skin covered his perfectly-toned body. His spiky brown hair was somewhat in disarray, but this made him more beautiful, saved from being a conventional 'elite-looking' appearance by having such rugged hair. His sharp nose and sensual mouth were wonderfully-shaped. And his eyes – liquid emeralds. She felt lost in them.

"De Luca-san," he said, velvet voice caressing her ears. "Welcome."

De Luca Kimiko quickly composed herself. "Hi," she said cheerfully, bowing.

Raimundo was a bit surprised. This woman was unfazed in meeting members of the Pur-Sang. She was carefree.

He observed her as she looked around the room and her eyes landed on Luna who smiled at her with reassurance.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

"Here," Raimundo said, snapping his hand.

A chair appeared right in the middle of Haruna and Alix.

"My name is Shizuoka Raimundo," he said, extending his hand.

Kimiko took it. "De Luca Kimiko."

All the members of the Pur-Sang stood up, following suit.

"Tunda Alix," Alix said, smiling shyly.

"Xiao-Yu Haruna," Haruna introduced, staring coldly at Kimiko.

"Adze Abassi," Abassi said, expression guarded.

"Highgate Clay," Clay spoke, mouth in a frown.

"Knight Omi," Omi said, looking cautiously at her.

"Nguyen Luna," Luna said, her smile still present and gave Kimiko a look that says to go along with it.

"Nice to meet you," Kimiko said, taking her place between Haruna and Alix.

Raimundo went back to his seat and clasped his hands together.

Class has begun.

After finishing all of her classes De Luca Kimiko sat on the chair of her dorm room, staring at the piece of paper lying before her.

It was a letter sent by her aunt, Deoderia.

Deoderia came from the second branch of the De Luca family. No one knew of this particular 'extension' of the De Luca family since Ambrosi himself created this. But the second branch grew extinct, and Deoderia is the sole survivor. Acting as a sister to Fiammetta was merely a cover-up.

Kimiko had no qualms about Deoderia. The girl, who was about her age, was more like a sister to her.

She looked at the contents of the letter, a small smile gracing her lovely lips.

_**Oi Kimiko**__,_

From the start of the letter Kimiko let out a faint laugh at the informality of the introduction. Kimiko loved this more than the tightly-composed letter her father gave her and the all-too-flowery ones her mother sent.

_**How's school? I hope that Shizuoka fellow isn't giving you a hard time, or else I will crush him**__._

Kimiko laughed again. Now that she thought about it, Shizuoka Raimundo didn't give her any hard time at all, let alone give her any time of his own. He was busy wandering about with his pals and being the boss.

Well, he did offer her to be with the other members of the Pur-Sang and have some 'acquaintance' chats or something, but she gracefully refused.

Only Tunda Alix seemed genuinely eager to accept her with Luna already being her friend. Adze Abassi was reluctant; judging from the way he so often adjusted his glasses to hide his fazed expression. Knight Omi was always frowning and his eyebrows knitted together. He kept looking at Raimundo in protest whenever the latter invited Kimiko to something or somewhere.

Highgate Clay, to Kimiko's relief, had no trace of interest in his face. At least this tells her that he wasn't repulsed, or by any aspect, affected, by her presence.

But of all these reactions, Kimiko was most humored by Xiao Yu Haruna's. Kimiko wasn't even angered or insulted. She was plain amused. The girl often looked at Kimiko with utmost rage, ill-hidden jealousy, and banked impatience. She was openly saying that she was against Raimundo's invitations of Kimiko, until the Shizuoka heir silenced her with one look.

Over all, De Luca Kimiko was receiving normal responses from her pureblood peers.

_**It has been fine here. Too fine actually, without our little trouble-maker around. Fiammetta has been exceedingly immersed in work to make up for the years the De Luca family has been dormant to the vampire society. He and Celia have been attending functions and so for the couple of weeks since you have left. They both constantly talk about at dinner of speculations as to how you have been, if the other Pur-Sang are treating you right. This is because they suspect that you are not giving them every detail of your stay in Alyssum Academy in your letters.**_

Kimiko's crystal eyes gentled on this part of the letter. She wondered briefly why the mistakes of the past burden those of the future. She remembered her beautiful and wonderful family. De Luca Fiammetta, whose cold and calm exterior belied the gentle man that he truly was; he would sweep Kimiko into his strong arms when she was a little girl and kiss her cheeks. He would talk to her in that deep, velvety voice he had.

"How's my beautiful princess?" he would whisper. This side of him was unknown to the people that surrounded the family.

Kimiko would sometimes ask the people around her why they were so scared of her father.

"I'm fine, daddy," she would cheerfully reply, hugging her father. "When I grow up, I want to marry someone exactly like you, dad!"

Fiammetta would chuckle and he would tickle Kimiko, "Child, there is no one like me. But I sure hope your dream man would be the best."

Kimiko would smile. Then her mother would appear – the warm and dazzling Celia. Even though the adult Kimiko heard the rumors about Chiyo and her father, she didn't believe them. She saw the way her parents were behind the eyes of the strangers that tried to peer into their lives. Her mother would steal her from her father's embrace and give her a new doll that she made herself. Kimiko would snuggle up to her just to smell the clean scent of flowers and sweet fields emanating from her body.

"Daddy," Kimiko would say, "You are lucky to have mommy."

Fiammetta would laugh and move closer to his wife and daughter.

And they would always have these precious moments until Deoderia would come and be, in her boyish self, spouting out laughter at how 'mushy' they were.

Fiammetta would give Kimiko to Celia and carry a surprised Deoderia. They would all shower the squirming and yelling girl with pecks until she would surrender in a fit of giggles.

Those were the moments that Kimiko had. And no matter how the world sees her and her family, the reality would always be stamped on her heart and mind.

Although it seems that their peace has been shattered upon coming out to the vampire society.

_**I hope the days would fly by and that you will come to our new home. It's a couple of miles from your academy. It's a great place. I attached some shots to this letter – photos of the mansion, along with your room. The place is a bit bigger than the one we had in Italy.**_

She put her hand into the envelope and fished the rest of the contents with excitement. She looked at the pictures and laughed aloud. The mansion, even at the picture, was colossal. It was like a palace. And it was also of modern design with a touch of the ancient. It was amazing. Kimiko breathed in wonder as she was filled by the sight of the great dining hall, a dazzling reception hall, the kitchens, some shots of the huge bathrooms, Deoderia's 'suite', the Master suite with a surprised Celia on the bed clutching a book, her father's new study, hallways and many other rooms.

Finally, there was a picture of her room, or better yet, her suite. Kimiko's eyes widened. It was huge. With ornately polished furnishings, oak tables at a small living room she had, a beautiful mirror with the walls covered in a cream color and her bed covered in hibiscus flowers. It was a princess' dream room.

_**That's not all to your suite, by the way. I didn't get to take a picture of your bathroom since brother wouldn't give me access. I wonder why.**_

_I wonder why also_, Kimiko thought. _A surprise, maybe?_ She loved surprises.

She finished reading the letter all the way when she heard a knock on her door.

It was Toudo Tadashi, Omi's assistant.

"De Luca-sama," Tadashi said, bowing deeply.

"Yes, Tadashi-san?" she asked.

"Shizuoka-sama, Nguyen-sama, Xiao-Yu-sama, Knight-sama, Adze-sama, Highgate-sama and Tunda-sama are already in the dining room," he continued. "They are all waiting for you. They wish to know if you still intend to join them for dinner."

"Oh no!" Kimiko gasped. She forgot about the occasional weekend dinner the Pur-Sang had together. I was every Saturday night that all of them gathered to eat.

"Are you –" Tadashi started to ask and was cut off by Kimiko.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she said, closing the door.

"Where the hell is she?" Omi fumed. "I'm starving!"

"Best hold your appetite a little longer Omi," Haruna said with sarcasm. "We have to wait for our princess."

Just then, Tadashi appeared.

"Well?" Haruna asked.

"She's coming, Xiao-Yu-sama, and – " Tadashi said as he was cut off from his sentence as De Luca Kimiko appeared behind him and startled him with a tap on the shoulder.

Alix laughed at this and Raimundo smiled.

"Pardon me for being late," Kimiko said, bowing. "I was too busy reading the letter my Aunt Deoderia sent me that I forgot about the dinner."

"Ridiculous," Haruna said scathingly. "How does a Pur-Sang forget the traditional dinner?"

Kimiko, to the others' surprise, shot Haruna a sweet smile and said, "Maybe because you have been doing this tradition for a longer time than me, Xiao-Yu-san."

She walked over to the vacant seat beside Alix and Luna and they greeted her, ignoring a fuming Haruna.

"Well then," Raimundo said. "Let us start our feast."

The goblets were immediately filled with delicious, crimson blood.

Raimundo smelled the rich thickness of the deliriously sweet smell along with his companions. He smiled as he observed the others eat the meal before them and drink the blood prepared.

His eyes laid on De Luca Kimiko and the way she also smiled at observing the others eat. She had barely touched her food and her drink.

Amidst the glamour that surrounded her and the sudden thrust to the highest echelon of the vampire society, De Luca Kimiko seemed unfazed. She had some point to her confidence, being the most beautiful creature Shizuoka Raimundo had ever laid eyes upon. If he would judge with no biases, he would honestly say that she might be the most beautiful woman on Earth – even more beautiful than his own mother, or Haruna.

She was also intelligent. Never in the history of Alyssum Academy did any of the students get scores close, let alone on par with Raimundo's. Kimiko managed to, in their first month's finals; get five out of the twelve tests scores equal with Raimundo's, and the rest only falling back by not more than one to four points.

She awed and dazzled the students. Even daughters and sons of the nobles approach her to be friends with her. And unlike the other members of the Pur-Sang, she wouldn't just simply smile or say a word or two. She would actually stop and talk to the students. When this happens, she would forget other company, namely the Pur-Sang, and just chat.

This would often elicit funny reactions from the others, especially Haruna. Raimundo would ignore and would just feel glad that Kimiko was getting along with the other students as well.

But her problem was interacting with the Pur-Sang.

Only Alix and his-self were acceptable of her presence. Clay was neutral and it doesn't help. But fortunately, Kimiko was dealing with this situation just fine.

"Eat, De Luca-san," Raimundo said.

Kimiko laid him with mildly surprised eyes. She laughed, "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just having fun watching Knight-san eat. And I also don't drink this kind of blood. I'm allergic."

Sensing her discomfort Luna snapped her fingers and out came a man with black hair, dark skin, and red eyes. Walking over to her, he handed her a wine glass filled with blood, "From my mistress' secret stash. This is white wolf blood. Sine you both are allergic to human blood after all. My name is Jiroku by the way. So if you need me, I shall always be there."

After all that was over and Kimiko had her new wine glass Omi stopped eating abruptly and shot Kimiko with annoyed eyes, face red and mouth so full, he couldn't say anything.

"So what about it?" Haruna said, annoyed.

Kimiko merely smiled at her. "Nothing, I wasn't aware that freedom of expression is severely frowned upon."

"Severely frowned upon?" Haruna repeated venomously. "It might be that your freedom of speech has insulted someone. I don't know what they have taught you, but clearly you have isolated yourself far too long that you have forgotten ethics in your home-based curriculum."

"But if those ethics show that a vampire should be hostile to another vampire for no reason at all except feelings of competitiveness, then I would question the foundations of your curriculum, Xiao-Yu-san," Kimiko responded, directing her frank stare at all of them. "Excuse me, Shizuoka-san," Kimiko added, "I must take my leave. I wasn't really hungry in the first place. And thank you Nguyen-san for the delicious blood. I'll be sure to ask for a bottle of it later on."

Waving her hand in dismissing way, Luna smiled, "It is no problem. And please call me Luna; De Luca-san."

"Then you may call me Kimiko; Luna-chan. Now I will leave you be."

Raimundo nodded as Kimiko strode away and out of the hall, leaving astonished vampires and a fuming pureblood.

Raimundo held his goblet to his lips as he said, "I'm impressed by her impeccable control."

"What?" Clay interjected.

"It is very rare for a new fully-developed pureblood not to break something in the midst of an argument," Raimundo answered. "It's either she already has complete control over her powers or she hasn't got any emotion at all."

Omi, who was still wide-eyed about the incident finally spoke, "I wasn't really offended, Haruna. I was a just a bit annoyed of what she did. You always tease the way I eat. I don't get mad. Why would I feel differently if the De Luca girl laughed?"

"Because you hate her!" Haruna said, her tone rising. "I could see that by the way you look at her!"

"I do not hate her," Omi said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't trust her."

Sighing, Luna also rose, "No one hates her besides you Haruna. So the next time she is here keep your mouth shut. It'll only cause problems." Kissing Raimundo's cheek she whispered, "Keep your bitch in line or bad things will happen." After that she walked away calmly and up the stairs to get to her room.

Xiao-Yu Haruna's eyes filled with tears and she fled.

"What shall we do now?" Abassi said, sipping from his goblet.

"Let them be," Raimundo said. "Someone should warn Haruna that even with De Luca-san being able to control her powers, she must not antagonize her. Haruna might have her full powers as well, but she is still no match for a De Luca. I hope she remembers what rank Kimiko-san's family is amongst the Pur-Sang. And you all might do well in remembering that too."

Alix sighed. "I hope we will all just learn to accept De Luca-san. Even with your claim, Raimundo-kun, we still have to consider that she is a young woman just like me and Haruna. We have to befriend her not because we fear her. The only difference she has from us is that she has hidden for so long and is still new to all of this. Imagine what and how she must feel."

"But Alix," Abassi replied. "We still must not forget that this girl is a part of the clan who has always harbored great feelings of wrath towards the vampire society that condemned them. She might be pure and confused to you, but God knows what she really is. Raimundo said it himself. For a full-fledged pureblood to control herself, she should have complete control of his powers and emotions OR no emotion at all. The no emotions part of that hits me as villainy."

"And where is your proof in that, Abassi?" Clay said. "You are forgetting one crucial fact if you believe in what you have just said."

"And what is that?"

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer," Clay said, standing up and bowing. He left the others, Abassi's gaze sweeping the unknown.

"That boy is really a genius," Omi said, leaving as well.

"Excuse me, Raimundo, Alix," Abassi said, disappearing.

Only Alix and Raimundo remained.

"I have to agree with you, Alix. We have to give De Luca-san a chance," Raimundo said.

Alix turned to him in surprise and smiled meekly. "I think we really should. I hope the others would see that."

"I hope they would too," Raimundo added.

"Good night, Raimundo-kun," Alix said, leaving.

"Good night to you as well, Alix," Raimundo said, leaning back to his chair.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter Five :3**

**Lire et Revior!**

**Now, au revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews :3 Please enjoy chapter six as much as I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown T^T**

* * *

"Students," Shizuoka Fung announced at the start of the classes. "I am here to announce that the annual school Foundation Ball is tomorrow."

Waves of excited murmurs and suppressed laughter swept over the vampire class. This ball was the most anticipated ball every year and everyone looked forward to the wondrous food and dazzling aura the event emanates.

"As you all know, one family from the Pur-Sang hosts the said event," Fung continued. "And this year, the family who shall sponsor the ball is the De Luca family."

Kimiko's eyes widened. She did not see this coming. She wasn't even notified in any way by her parents.

"From your expression, I see that you didn't see this coming," Raimundo, who was a seat apart from her, commented.

"No, I did not," Kimiko replied. "So, I should lead the preparations?"

"No, Kimiko-chan," Alix answered. "The school will take care of the ball; your family will just be on the financial side of things."

"Oh," Kimiko said. "That's a relief. The balls I organize back at home then were a disaster."

"How was it a disaster?" Raimundo asked, mildly enthralled by this frank creature that spoke.

Kimiko reddened at this and said, "Well, I personally oversaw the food of a party once. You see, I like wasabi and on everything -"

"What?" Omi said, shocked. "Wasabi on everything? How does that taste?"

Kimiko laughed. "I got the same reaction from Aunt Deoderia. Same statement in fact!"

"Well, she was damn right," Omi mused. "If I were her, I would have also thought you were trying to poison the guests."

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed. "When the food was served, nobody touched a single dish there. They only resorted to drinking and I was glad that was enough. My father never let me touch the kitchen ever since."

Raimundo stared at her with growing interest. She was completely unlike all of them. The change of aura amongst the Pur-Sang was strange but welcoming.

Kimiko was aware that Raimundo was observing her. Strangely, she felt a warm sensation in her chest. She quickly suppressed the feeling and waited for it to subside.

"As you all know," Fung was saying. "This event is a formal gathering so, better put your finest selves forward, not that you all need a reminder, and find yourselves a partner."

_A partner?_ Kimiko's thoughts echoed in shock. _How could I possibly find one? I'm a newbie!_

Raimundo noticed that Kimiko's cheerful expression changed to anxiety.

_Good_, he thought. _Her worries are like those of normal vampire girls._

The class ended excruciatingly fast for Kimiko. The Pur-Sang walked back together towards their dormitory.

Alix looked at Kimiko with amusement.

"Don't worry, Kimiko," Alix said. "You'll find a partner."

"Yes, but – " she started, but just then, a young man who was a part of their class approached Kimiko with grace, bowed and kissed her hand.

At Kimiko's surprise, she blushed.

"You see, Kimiko?" Alix said, in fits of giggles.

"I see someone has broken the President's record," Omi said, amused. He was silenced when Haruna accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Greetings, De Luca Kimiko-sama," the boy with jet black hair said. "I am Yamamoto Ryou of your class. Can you do me the honor of being your partner for tomorrow night's ball?"

In Kimiko's shock she hastily responded, "Oh… I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone else."

The entire Pur-Sang froze in surprise. Only Raimundo remained passive, as if he was thinking of something deeply as he looked at the boy in question.

"Oh," Ryou said, saddened. "Alright then. I'll just see you there."

He left Kimiko, who in turn nodded mechanically.

"Why did you do that?" Omi asked. "I thought you had no date!"

Kimiko looked at him in her eyes that seemed like it was still in a trance.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what to say," she said. "I ended up saying what my father told me back then to say to men who were making advances in balls or events."

"De Luca-san," Abassi said. "Yamamoto Ryou wasn't making advances to you. He was asking you out."

Kimiko's eyes widened while Alix patted Kimiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be plenty more who would ask," Alix said.

Kimiko sobered from her trance and said, "But I don't know how to say 'yes'."

"Haven't you had parties back then?" Haruna asked mockingly.

"We had. But my father always arranged someone to be my partner. No one has really asked me."

"SHIZUOKA-SAMAAA!" a girl's voice yelled from afar.

The members of the Pur-Sang turned. It was a sophomore student with auburn hair and a beautifully youthful face.

"Will you be my partner, Shizuoka-sama?" the girl said in haste, reddening greatly as she said it.

Omi snickered. Clay closed his eyes in impatience. Abassi adjusted his glasses to hide his amused eyes. Haruna looked at the girl with murder in her eyes. Luna and Alix sighed and Kimiko observed the girl with concern.

Raimundo approached the girl and smiled.

"I'm truly sorry," Raimundo said. "But I already made a commitment to someone else."

At this, Raimundo started walking to the entrance of their dorm, leaving his companions stunned and curious.

In Alix's room…

Kimiko stared at Alix as she prepared a cup of tea.

"What did Omi mean by breaking the president's record?" Kimiko asked out of the blue.

Alix laughed slightly. "You see, Raimundo is always the first one amongst the Pur-Sang who asked by people. Normally, tons of students would ask, but they always get turned down."

"Then, who would be his partner?" Kimiko asked.

"Haruna," Alix replied. "She always has."

"Is she his fiancée?"

Alix smiled. "No. You must know the Blood Orchid."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the midnight-haired beauty said. The Orchid was the means of selecting the Shizuoka heir's spouse. "A pretty special way of picking a wife."

Alix nodded. "Yes," she said. "We all bet Haruna would be the pick anyway."

Kimiko nodded in agreement. But for some reason, she didn't want Shizuoka Raimundo to be wedded to Xiao-Yu Haruna. The feeling puzzled her.

The two girls went out together to find that the whole school has already found out that Shizuoka Raimundo and De Luca Kimiko already had partners. They also saw Omi observing the students, his eyes with a twinkle of amusement.

Kimiko sighed in exasperation. "Now no one will ask me to be their partner. They already know I have some invisible man to go out with."

"Your fault," Omi said, laughing. "I have never seen anyone quite like you."

"Who is your partner, Omi?" Alix asked.

"Haruna," he answered.

"What?" Kimiko asked. "I thought she was Shizuoka's partner."

"She's not," Omi said. "She's also wondering who Raimundo's partner is. She's distraught."

Morning came and surprisingly, all the students were wandering about. Alix explained to Kimiko that this was because they have to spend all hours finding a partner or getting themselves ready.

Kimiko laughed at this.

"So, who's your partner?" Kimiko asked.

"Clay-kun," Alix answered with a blush.

They decided to leave the dormitory for a while and stretch their legs for a bit. The two waked along the corridors when a girl with blonder hair and her red-haired companion approached them.

"De Luca-sama," the blonde said. "Is it true that you're Raimundo-sama's partner?"

Kimiko was taken aback. "What?"

"So, it's not you," the redhead said after observing Kimiko's shocked expression. "Then who is?"

"I can assure you, we have absolutely no idea," Alix said, moving away with Kimiko.

"I hope Haruna doesn't find out about these rumors," Alix whispered.

"What?" Kimiko said. "I didn't even do anything, I –"

"So," a voice said from behind them, "you're Raimundo's partner?"

Haruna was the one behind them, looking at Kimiko with something that bordered on menace and jealousy.

Kimiko faced her squarely. "You believe these rumors?" she said.

The students around them were backing off. No one wanted to be caught in between a fight of purebloods.

"The evidence supports the rumors," Haruna said. "No one knows who both of you are with. And even though you said your ploy last night was a mistake caused by panic, I still don't believe you."

Kimiko suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her hand. She looked at it and saw a cut bleeding freely.

Xiao-Yu Haruna has lost control.

"Stop this," a voice said, cutting off the tension sparking in the air.

It was Shizuoka Raimundo.

"What are you doing, Haruna?" Raimundo asked in a hushed manner.

Haruna did not answer but simply stared malevolently at Kimiko and her bleeding hand.

Raimundo followed Haruna's stare and his eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Raimundo said, his tone more silenced.

"Don't worry!" Kimiko said, smiling a quite childish smile. "I'm fine."

Just then, out of nowhere, two vampires that were clearly of the Sang-Contamine class jumped at Kimiko. Raimundo started to react but almost instantly, the vampires turned to stone and crumbled into nothing.

It was Kimiko who took care of the vampires. It seemed obvious since her eyes turned red. She stared hard at her wounded hand. A silver glow erupted and healed the wound.

Raimundo was surprised at how near the Sang-Contamine seemed to be to the school let alone how fast they reacted to the smell of a Pur-Sang's blood.

The smell of a Pur-Sang's blood and its taste – the most sought after and the most delicious. When a Sang-Contamine tastes the vampire race's purest blood, they gain their sanity. But it takes a huge toll on the pureblood's part because the law prohibits that they give away their blood for someone who is not a part of their class.

Kimiko's expression was somehow blank. Raimundo stared at her as she made her way out of the fray.

Raimundo was also somewhat surprised at how Kimiko could heal herself – an ability he has never heard of. He knew of regeneration, but that was when a vampire drinks blood. It wasn't even a complete healing process depending on the extent of the damage and the amount or value of blood drunk.

But Kimiko healed her wound without drinking anything.

Another mystery.

"I am sorry about that," Kimiko said, bowing to the people around her in apology.

Raimundo's eyes turned to Haruna, who was somewhat shocked by what she saw.

De Luca Kimiko had tremendous powers, from what Raimundo saw. She also had amazing reflexes. It was very much unlike the usual ever-smiling and cheery self. It was like another person comes into her body. But Raimundo did remember her acting defiantly in the first night they were in school. Then again, things aren't always what they seem in the vampire world. He had to do a closer watch on De Luca Kimiko.

"Alix, Kimiko, Haruna," Raimundo called. "Come with me."

The three followed Raimundo as they made their way back to the Gehenna dormitory.

When they arrived, Clay, Omi and Abassi were already there.

Raimundo turned to all of them, his eyes unfathomable.

"Haruna," Raimundo started in an eerily soft voice. "Kindly explain yourself."

Haruna's dark eyes lowered in reluctance. Then, they turned hard, as she faced all of them with held back tears.

"Forgive me, Raimundo," Haruna said. "But I cannot stand those rumors that you will be going to the ball with her!"

She gazed at Kimiko with utmost loathing.

"I heard of that rumor," Raimundo said. "Isn't that a very shallow thing to get upset over? Moreover, don't I have the option of choosing my partner, Haruna?"

The girl in question froze, as if she had been slapped by an icy hand.

"Shizuoka," Kimiko finally spoke out, her face back to its usual, caring self.

"Yes, De Luca?" Raimundo inquired.

"Is it not normal if a vampire, more importantly, Xiao-Yu-san, feel offended or hurt that you have someone else as a partner?" Kimiko asked. "From what I have heard from Alix-chan, she has been your partner for social occasions. I guess this reaction to the sudden change is expected."

The others looked at Kimiko in surprise. She was defending her attacker, an unusual thing to do. Especially standing up for your offender at the face of Shizuoka Raimundo.

"Even though those words compel me to understand more of Haruna's side, it still does not excuse her from the fact that she acted out of reason," Raimundo said. "May I remind you all that we are the model vampires of the society? We are the Pur-Sang. Any action we take can affect the vampires around us. Imagine how the others will react, Haruna, when they saw you lose control and attack Kimiko-san. That behavior was low and disgraceful."

Haruna's eyes filled with tears again as she lowered her head in pain. Kimiko, on the other hand, stared at Raimundo hard. This boy was acting like the leader of this group. And everyone besides Luna listened to him. According to her father, since she has already undergone full maturity over her powers, she was more powerful than the Shizuoka heir now. Even the others who had reached maturation can compete against him. But, they still followed him, which shows the extent of power and influence the Shizuoka heir has.

"Now I will see no one from this group who shall commit an act like that again," Raimundo said. They all nodded in obedience.

"As for that rumor," he continued. "I intend to turn it into a fact."

"WHAT?" Kimiko said loudly, almost instantly.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short :(**

**Read and Review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is chapter 7! Enjoy the show my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters**

* * *

They were all staring at Raimundo as if he had gone mad.

"After last night's incident, De Luca-san is left with no partner," Raimundo added, as if what he was saying was the most natural thing. "So, when I was asked, I told the vampire girl similar words as De Luca-san haphazardly answered – to help her have a partner."

"Please explain this further," Kimiko said in annoyance, shaking slightly. "Why wasn't I even informed about this scheme of yours from the beginning?"

"This was to help you," Raimundo answered, unfazed. "And as the student council president, I feel that it is my duty to assist the new student and the newest member of the Pur-Sang in every way I can."

Kimiko rolled her eyes in exasperation. The others were looking at the two of them in surprise.

"Don't go deciding for people, Raimundo," Kimiko said, the change in addressing Raimundo eliciting a shocked gasp from Alix. "You can't lead others around, and you can't make people follow you just because you feel like it."

Raimundo regarded Kimiko with surprise. No one has ever questioned his decision before. He only did this because he was helping her.

"What is going on, Raimundo?" Haruna said in a broken voice.

"I ask to be forgiven, Haruna," Raimundo said, approaching her. "But I intend to keep my promise to De Luca-san's father that I shall take care of her during her stay here."

"I am doing very well on my own!" Kimiko said indignantly. This was just like her overprotective father to ask someone to look after her.

Raimundo chuckled, as if putting her outburst behind him and moving on. "I see that," he said. "That's why you managed to reject a partner with a nervous fit."

Kimiko blushed and walked away, going to her room and slamming the door.

At the De Luca Manor Celia looked thoughtful, "I hope our daughter is doing well," she said, sipping a cup of fresh blood slowly while scanning the view of the night sky.

The De Luca couple had been gone most of the time, engaging more in the vampire world and preparing for the ball that they would be hosting in Alyssum Academy. There was no time to rest or to be private. They had gone out of hiding to be reunited with the world they once knew.

"I'm sure she is doing her best," Fiammetta replied, closing the book that he was reading. "Deoderia assured me so."

Celia nodded. "But that Xiao-Yu girl…"

"What about her?"

Celia's blue eyes turned cold with malice. "You know that I have a gift of vision, Fiammetta. I have entered Kimiko's mind more than once to be assured that she is being treated properly."

Fiammetta leaned over from his seat, watching his wife intently. He was against some of her sneaky methods, but if it involves their daughter, he had to comply. He knew that there was something going on that Kimiko was hiding.

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Xiao-Yu Haruna engaged our daughter in a meaningless squabble over the Shizuoka heir," Celia said, rolling her eyes in distaste. "She is… jealous, of the attention Kimiko has brought upon herself."

"And what about the Shizuoka heir?" he asked again. "I was under the impression that he sought to take care of our daughter."

"Yes, he had been doing well in it. He had stopped the fight after all," Celia assured him. She could feel her husband's energies spiking, and it was not good to see De Luca Fiammetta angry. "Xiao-Yu Haruna wounded Kimiko, but she managed to be calm about the situation. But I am worried, Fiammetta."

The De Luca head stood up abruptly. His normally cold demeanor turned icy. "Is this why there had been reports about Sang-Contamine sightings near the academy?"

"Yes," Celia said carefully, laying a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "Please sit down, Fiammetta. Do not underestimate your daughter's abilities. She is the most powerful vampire of her generation as of now. She has remained civil about her affairs at school and has tried her best in every aspect. Let us not demean her efforts."

Fiammetta nodded, sitting down. "But we must increase her protection."

"Yes," Celia agreed. "Especially during the ball. Apparently, the cause of the rift between our Kimiko and Xiao-Yu Haruna was that Shizuoka Raimundo chose our daughter to be his partner for the ball."

Celia suppressed her laughter as she saw her husband's eyebrows and lips twitch. Fiammetta had always been overprotective when it comes to Kimiko and Deoderia. The two poor girls could not find proper love lives on their own because Fiammetta guarded them like a hound. Celia wanted to ease her husband's tension but she knew that she could not help but be anxious as well. Anyone could take advantage of a pureblood heiress. And it came as a shock to her that the Shizuoka heir would invite the De Luca heiress to be his partner. It was unusual and unheard of.

"I wonder, maybe Raimundo-sama chose our daughter to be his partner to protect her, as he promised to you," Celia said, wanting her husband to be relieved.

Fiammetta let out a huff, which seemed condescending enough. "But we still have to employ guards to watch over Kimiko."

Celia sighed. "And what will Fung-sama say about that? I fear he would say that we think his abilities as headmaster are not enough."

"Well, he cannot oversee an entire school with hundreds of students alone," Fiammetta said. "Kimiko has just been attacked by Sang-Contamine. This just goes to show that the academy lacks security. I will station guards for her, Celia. And try talking to your – " he paused, contemplating coldly at the word, " – siblings, once in a while. Let them know that you are anxious for your daughter's condition and that they, especially for your brother, should always keep the Pur-Sang's best interests at heart, and not their personal vendettas."

Celia groaned inwardly at this. She slumped back almost ungracefully to her seat but quickly corrected herself. It has been years since she talked informally to her siblings – Chiyo and Xi'an. After she had been married to the De Luca heir, the Xiao-Yu family practically disowned her. It was like a venomous practice amongst the Pur-Sang. Whoever marries into the Black Sheep family will be disowned. It was an unfair personal code, and unjust discrimination. It was usually the weakest or youngest offspring that was presented for a wedding interview with the De Luca's. And the family would not be very choosy, since they knew of this way they were being treated.

Fortunately enough, Xiao-Yu Celia was married to a kind-hearted De Luca, one who vowed to protect her and cherish her. She had not been regretful that she was married to the De Luca family. She was grateful, because she would not have to live under scrutiny since there was already an established reputation about them. She did not like her birth family anyway. Chiyo had been kind, but the duties entrusted to her and being chosen as the Shizuoka bride made the two sisters drift apart. Xi'an was ambitious and wise, along with his wife; but she will not let her brother's oldest attack her daughter.

Celia chose to be distant with her family, since they did not care. They chose to act civilly towards each other, but that was it. However, she knew when it was time to speak up. If it means defending and preserving her daughter's well-being, she would fight until death. And she would not be worried if she had to go against the Shizuoka or Xiao-Yu family. God knows, she was more powerful than Xi'an now and maybe quite enough of a match for Chiyo.

She stood up and followed her husband outside the study. She hastened to Deoderia's room to ask for help. They were going to choose Kimiko's dress for the ball.

"Is there something troubling you?" Alix asked while Luna was brushing her hair and looking over worriedly at her auburn-haired companion.

De Luca Kimiko had been staring outside her window for more than three minutes. After the encounter with Raimundo, Kimiko was still left furious and shocked. She had inkling as to what sort of environment he grew up in. She knew that he was used to getting everything that he wanted, but it was not fair at all. Kimiko knew that one simply does not have a way with the world. She was not as spoiled and revered as the rest of the Pur-Sang, and nor does she ever dreamed to be. There was hypocrisy in the hierarchy of the vampire world, and the De Luca family has taken the brunt of all of that.

"Sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I am just… displeased by the way Shizuoka Raimundo acted."

She could hear the suppressed gasp of Alix at the way she addressed Raimundo and a snort from Luna. But she did not care. As far as she knew they were all equals. She had to put her foot down. She had her rights.

"Yes, but Raimundo only did what he had promised to do," Alix justified, sitting on Kimiko's bed and moving close to her. "I do not think it's such a bad thing."

"Perhaps for you," Kimiko said gently, looking over at her two newly found friends. It was nice to have someone gentle and level-headed like Alix and a loyal secret keeping friend like Luna-chan. Both of them were not spoiled brats at all. Kimiko could also feel sympathy for Alix. The Tunda girl was not nurtured and cared for like other heirs in their circle. Kimiko knew how Alix was treated in her home, and she simply despised it.

"I just don't see the point," Kimiko continued. "I can protect myself. I am not a De Luca for nothing."

Alix smiled a bit sadly at that. "I think you now found out the harm in being a De Luca can bring."

_I know that very well_, Kimiko thought, feeling depression seep into her being. She did not let it bother her at first, implanting in her mind that she was not in Alyssum Academy to please others, but rather, to stand on her own two feet in the vampire society and prove once and for all that the De Luca's should be considered with respect.

"What was it like?" Alix suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Kimiko said, looking at her friend.

"To be hiding for so long?" she added, her look turning glazed.

"Well, it's certainly not as bad as anyone would think," Kimiko said in fond amusement. "It's peaceful and wonderful. Although the only thing deprived of me is being able to go out freely. I think it's the same for all of us, though."

Alix nodded in agreement. "No one from the Pur-Sang can ever roam freely. Everyone in the vampire society is after our blood. Powerful as we are, we are the most vulnerable. Even for us, the families who are not in hiding, the children are not allowed to go outside as much as we please and if we do leave it is only for functions which are quite boring."

Luna nodded, "And even then we are protected twice as much."

Kimiko laughed. "Boring indeed," she agreed. "We don't have as much functions as you apparently have here, but we do celebrate important occasions. And they were always a source of laughter and merriment."

"Really?"

"Yes. The De Luca's are not brooding and scheming as everyone here seems to think. The past generations of De Luca heads have made it clear that we do not intend to wallow in the past. Unfortunately, not everyone in this society seems to agree. So we had to live in seclusion."

"Oh," Alix said, looking downcast. "Kimiko-chan, if ever you marry, who would be the heir of the De Luca clan? You are the only child, are you not?"

"Hm… yes," Kimiko said thoughtfully, as though she was not really serious about the matter. "I don't think I'm going to be married off though! Who would want me?"

"Don't jest," Luna said in reprimand. "You are by far the most beautiful being in existence!"

"You flatter me too much," Kimiko said, blushing slightly. "But if ever someone does marry me, then the second child would most probably be the next De Luca head. I think that is what the rules say."

"Oh yes, I remember," Alix said. "Even that is the case with Raimundo-kun."

"It's probably sad," Kimiko commented. "Not being able to choose who you are married to. I mean, the rest of the Pur-Sang has the option as to whom they should marry, even though their options are limited to their own kind. However, the Shizuoka's really don't have a choice."

"But isn't it fabulous and mysterious though?" Alix said. "After all these years, your betrothed is kept a secret. Only the best is chosen for you, and you are guaranteed to fall in love with this person. And it's not at all as you make it out to be for us Pur-Sang, Kimiko-chan."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked. "Is it not true that the rest of us have an option?"

"You do know what Bloodlust is, right?" Alix explained helpfully. "Not all of us know who our mates are for sure. But over time, their being and blood calls out to us, then we must respond. Therefore, we will know who is made for us."

Kimiko sighed. "That's pretty convenient." She briefly imagined having said Bloodlust for the other members of the Pur-Sang.

_Omi-san?_ Kimiko thought, and suppressed a grunt of laughter. It was not that he was a bad choice, but she could not just picture herself with any mate any time soon. She knew that the time must be near, but she did not really dwell on that fact.

_Abassi-san?_ She thought again but frowned. Adze Abassi was not really warm to her, so having the prospect that he could be her future husband was met with negative thoughts. She would just be ridiculed.

Then there was Clay-san. But it was clear that Alix and Clay already had Bloodlust for each other. As much as Alix tried to hide it, she could not conceal the numerous bite marks on her neck and the frequent smell of fresh Pur-Sang blood (which Kimiko knew belonged to Clay) that showed from her body.

So it was clear that the choice for the Blood Orchid was already narrowed down to two eligible young women – Xiao Yu Haruna and herself.

_I'm betting on Haruna_, she thought with an amused smile.

"I don't think I should bother with that at the moment," Kimiko said, laughing uncomfortably.

Alix consented, letting the matter pass while Luna went about braiding Kimiko's hair.

Raimundo paced in his study, a habit which he often did when he was thinking of something enjoyable. The source of his presence mood was the midnight-haired young woman who stood up to him. It was rare for such a gentle-acting creature to suddenly turn brave and fiery. It seemed that she was the type of person who would not put up a fight unless provoked. She had no sense of negativity about her, and it bothered him. He had been watching over her for the past weeks, and he could find no hint of malice within her. The only act of defiance he could recall was during the welcoming ceremonies where she chose to hide herself, and of course that little scene she had with him during broad daylight. He was not sure of anything about her, but he entranced nevertheless. He decided that it was best to calm his thoughts by strolling along the moonlight. He swiftly put on his shoes and went outside.

The breeze tugged his dark blue collared shirt. He inhaled the wonderful scent of the garden – with its flowers, bushes and trees. He could smell everything. He could see small animals wandering aimlessly from under the thickets.

A whooshing sound alerted him to the presence of somebody else. He turned around and saw De Luca Kimiko, observing him with a small frown. It was neither an unfriendly frown nor an angry one. It was just… sympathetic.

"You enjoy wandering the grounds at night as well?" Raimundo asked, ignoring his thoughts.

Kimiko nodded slowly, still wearing the sympathetic frown. She looked over the rose bushes and walked gracefully towards it, holding a white blossom in her delicate-looking hands.

Raimundo looked on with fascination at the way the light played on the features of her face, how her crystal eyes turned dark as they capture the shadows.

"I feel anxious," Kimiko finally spoke out, her voice a bit strained.

Raimundo did not ask, but waited for her to continue.

"I do not know my place but I do not want any place in this world of yours," Kimiko said. "I just want to be peaceful and happy. But I have to do my duties."

"We always sacrifice what we want the most," Raimundo said, walking over to where she stood.

"I wonder what you have to sacrifice for," she said aloud, clearly voicing her thoughts. As soon as she said this, she winced. In her preoccupation, a thorn pricked her hand.

"Clumsy," she said, giggling slightly. She was about to suck on her cut finger when a sudden spark of power made her turn around.

The soft night breeze that once enveloped the two vampires had turned into a biting wind. Leaves were torn from their stems and branches, swirling about the person who seemed to be responsible for what was going on.

Kimiko stared, wide-eyed, as Shizuoka Raimundo's eyes glowed red. The electric green in the sockets were no more, but was filled with crimson, glowering down at her startled face.

"W-what…?" she began to say, thinking of ways to contradict the smothering pressure that started to surround her. But she could not move, not because of fear or the inability to do anything, but because Raimundo's stare captivated her. It was like the pair of eyes were drawing her closer – beguiling her.

"Your… blood," he said in a rasped voice, reaching out to her. When he touched her arm, he yanked her towards him. She gasped as their bodies collided. She could not help but blush at the sudden contact.

_What's happening? Is he hungry? Is this… Bloodlust? _Kimiko refused to believe. She knew for a fact that the Shizuoka heir never felt Bloodlust until after the Blood Orchid has chosen. So this must be ordinary hunger, like the glows of crimson she witnessed when her parents and her Aunt Deoderia would bite into their assistants' necks. Blood was best served from the bodies of living things after all, and not in cold glasses which they thought civil for ordinary days and functions.

Raimundo held Kimiko's injured hand in a vice-like grip. He could not restrain himself and he did not know why. Perhaps because he hadn't drunk enough blood during dinner, but he wasn't one to succumb to starvation. He also did not have a large appetite to begin with. But there was something about the color and the smell, oh the smell, of Kimiko's blood that made him move and yearn for it. He wanted to taste it, to drink it…

"Raimundo…" was all Kimiko could breathe out.

His predatory form suddenly stiffened as he let go of her hand, the pricked finger oozing with blood.

Kimiko looked over in worry at the Shizuoka heir who suddenly had a lapse. His face was paler than usual and his eyes were wide in shock. He wasn't looking at her as he muttered an apology and disappeared.

After watching him leave Kimiko walked over to the magnificent fountain that helped glorify the gardens. Sitting down she healed herself as she watched the water flow through the porcelain angels. Sighing she put her head in her hands. It doesn't make any sense . . . Why would he Bloodlust after her? She didn't understand. She was a De Luca for Kami's sake!

* * *

**Do not fear! More chapters are to come! **

**Read and Review my minons! *Bows***


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is Chapter 8 my loving fans! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown cause if I did, I would be making more episodes**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Kimiko surveyed herself on the full-length mirror before her. Keiko, the Demi-Dieu class assistant that her father _forced _upon her, looked visibly pleased with the results of her handiwork. The other servants seemed awed and more than appreciative of their mistress' looks.

The hours and activity that passed by did not distract Kimiko from the memory of what happened the night before.

She involuntarily shivered for the hundredth time when she recalled those bloodthirsty eyes, the way he stalked her like an alluring beast cornering its prey…

It was frightening.

But if she were to be entirely honest with herself, she was not completely afraid. She could have fought him with no problems. After all, in their current states, she was more powerful than him. However, all power and abilities were drained at the sight of him – so dangerously handsome, so perfectly destructive. He, more or less, attracted her like an unknowing moth drawn to a flame.

Her eyes closed for a brief second, imagining what it would be like for those pearly white fangs to sink into her skin. Would it hurt? She shouldn't wonder, since she had been bitten before. She had shared a few drinks with her aunt in a playful stint, but that was it. But to be bitten by someone other than a family member, a stranger…a _man. _Shizuoka Raimundo.

Would his lips be warm? Or would they be cold, just like any vampire's touch? She had never felt warmth from any of her species before. Humans were a different case.

_And why are you wondering about all of these things?_

In a space of a second, she had conjured up all these sinful thoughts about the Shizuoka heir and it brought a blush to her lightly powdered cheeks.

"Is this all to your liking, Kimiko?" Keiko asked, her husky voice interrupting Kimiko's turbulent thoughts.

"Ah, y-yes," Kimiko said, mentally chastising herself for having such preoccupations. She gave of a reassuring smile for the people who worked so hard on how she looked right now.

Her hair was artfully and tastefully adorned in small, white flowers that held together the curls and waves that accentuated her beautiful face. The light foundation did not make her skin paler, but made it creamier and more glowing. A light touch of pinks and reds blended together perfectly colored her eyelids. Her lips never needed any form of artificial coloration, but nevertheless, a touch of shell pink gloss would do no harm. Her neck was adorned by a fine diamond necklace with a silver chain holding the expensive jewel in place. The De Luca family's crest was etched on that rock, and so was shown proudly.

Her crimson dress settled itself in flowing tresses as it trailed on the ground. The low-cut but still modest-looking bodice hugged her curves elegantly. Everything was perfect. She was absolutely perfect.

She mentally rolled her eyes. It would amaze her to no end how wonderful her mother's tastes were, but more often than not, she would go overboard. However, she could not blame De Luca Celia on this one. This ball was the formal introduction of the De Luca family's place and influence in the vampire world after many years of detachment. She had to be the walking testament of their family's legacy and the crowning glory of their comeback.

As the heiress…

A knock interrupted her perusal.

Nervous crystal eyes landed on the clock on her dresser.

_It's time!_

* * *

_It's time._

Raimundo had been restraining his breath for more than a minute now. He had successfully brought his seemingly heavy legs from his quarters to De Luca Kimiko's. After last night's incident, and after that response he got earlier from his mother, he had been so anxious that he had not left his room. It was a relief that no one found this strange. It was more of a relief that no one tried to disturb him in his solitude.

He needed to think. Indeed, he did.

After that stunt with Kimiko, he was left in a storm of thoughts and emotions that he had never experienced in his life. He had never been so disturbed and daunted. He had never felt so out of control. He had always held himself together, always put himself in the most proper and impeccable of demeanors. But he lost it last night.

He nearly sucked someone's _entire _supply of blood.

And it would be no surprise if he had indeed sucked all of Kimiko's blood. His mind was suddenly thrown out of his body and all that was left of him was the most primal and predatory need to feed.

Raimundo abruptly stopped and leaned against a pillar. He briefly glanced at the oak doors that marked his destination. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and regret.

All he did was to utter a silly apology and rush out of the scene. He never checked if she was alright. He only _assumed _that she was fine. He had been guiltily feeling her vampiric aura the whole day and it seemed normal.

He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the remnants of bloodlust come back. The memory of how Kimiko looked and how her blood smelled had imprinted itself on his mind. The smell was unlike anything he had ever sensed. It was a mighty aphrodisiac and he couldn't help but succumb. And in alarm, he had no choice but to turn to his beloved mother for answers.

_**Dearest Raimundo,**_

_**How are you now, my son? After the letter that you sent me late last night I had no choice but to respond as fast as I could. I understand your distress at what happened and I am glad that no misfortune fell upon Miss De Luca. It would do you and our family no good if you harmed her in any way.**_

_**However, our social standing is not what bothered me the most. It is the fact that the answers to your questions regarding this surprising incident are things that shocked me more than you could imagine. I am sure that you will easily grasp these new concepts but I am not sure that you would easily accept that this has **__**never **__**happened before. Never in the history of vampires. Not that I know of.**_

_**Bloodlust is something that happens to all vampires, my dear. It defines our species. We drink blood for survival. Also, to fill that void that has been present since our creation – a price to be paid for damning ourselves in the eyes of the original Creator.**_

_**However, judging from what happened to you, this is no ordinary bloodlust. Bloodlust can be controlled if it's only hunger or emptiness that drives you. And we don't necessarily direct our desires to a person of our kind. We often choose our assistants or humans for the 'smaller' types of bloodlust. But yours is the kind of bloodlust that vampires, especially the Pur-Sang, have for their mates.**_

_**I am certain you are very confused but I assure you, my son, that this is a serious matter. And I am certain of my answers since I have experienced exactly the same bloodlust you have described in your letter. However, I only experienced this when the Blood Orchid had already chosen me as your father's mate. And it is often aroused when the Shizuoka heir finally partakes from the blood of his chosen partner, as a ceremonial act of accepting the mate chosen by the Blood Orchid. I am sure you are already aware of this ceremony since we have rehearsed these methods for quite some time during your summer vacation.**_

_**It is unusual, indeed, since this type of bloodlust should not even be apparent until the choosing and partaking. And what's more surprising is that you are experiencing bloodlust for the De Luca heiress. The Blood Orchid has never chosen a De Luca to be a Shizuoka mate before. However, if Kimiko is indeed the chosen one, then there is nothing we can do about it.**_

_**I will have to consult your father about this incident and I will inform you of his insight. Do not be anxious, Raimundo. Everything will be alright.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**- Mother.**_

This was exactly the answer he had expected, and that was the answer that he got. However, he could not help but feel that this _abnormality _needed more answers. His mother did what she could, and it was now all up to him. If he could control his bloodlust for the De Luca heiress or not.

He sincerely hoped to all the gods he could possibly pray to that this bloodlust would only appear if De Luca Kimiko bled. And not by mere sight.

When he opened the door, he was proven wrong. _At least by half._

_What is the difference between bloodlust and lust?_

Because even though Shizuoka Raimundo was already, technically, 180 years old, he had never felt strong attraction or desire for anybody aside from the blood that they have. This young woman that stood so majestically and beautifully in front of him had broken down every single barrier he had erected to create the perfect heir to the most powerful vampire family in existence.

He could have broken to a literary and artistic fit just to attempt to describe the wonder of the creature that smiled almost reluctantly and shyly up at him. Her cheeks had burned red under his intense gaze, and he did not intend to feel abashed at showing his appreciation. All of his worries earlier had disappeared in an instant.

He could not stop himself from grinning in a seductive manner and raising his hand, indicating that she place hers on it.

She smiled once again, putting her satin-covered hand on his awaiting hand. He took it and kissed it, just to assure himself that she was real.

"Good evening, Kimiko."

* * *

"Good evening, Kimiko."

The way Shizuoka Raimundo said her name sent shivers up her body. Thankfully, her firm countenance held itself together and she stopped herself from swooning. Dear god, forgive her. She knew that it took all her willpower not to swoon at the sight of him.

She had been dealing with all these sinful thoughts about him ever since he nearly attacked her. And now all those things were rushing back to her like water gushing out of broken floodgates.

His eyes were as mesmerizing as ever, probably her favorite feature in his entire physical being. His height and movement stood out proudly and exuded such grace and litheness that she was sure that he was capable of anything. She suddenly wondered what it felt like to be protected by this man… how it felt like to be cradled in those strong arms that pushed through the expensive jet black fabric of his suit, to be trapped by the wall of his firm chest that was smoothly covered by a midnight blue shirt and a dark red tie that matched her dress, to be pinned by those long, sinewy legs that seemed to glide in purpose…

She wondered what it felt like to run her hands through that brown spiky hair. She had an inkling that they were soft despite their spiky arrangement. She thought of how it would feel like to touch his skin – to trace her fingers through his jawline that seemed to be built to perfection. Angles and all…

And when he grinned flirtatiously at her, all anxieties of what he almost did the previous night evaporated into the tension-filled air. The air around her, especially inside of her, seemed hotter than before. When she put her hand in his, he placed a daring kiss on it. The satin did very little to protect her skin from the sensation of the searing kiss and the tingle that action left on her afterwards.

He swiftly led her to the hallway that connected the Pur-Sang's quarters to the main hall of the dormitory. The ball was held inside the grand building at the middle of Alyssum Academy, and it would be wiser that they just use their 'disappearing and reappearing' skills to get to their destination.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," Raimundo said, his voice low as if it was choked up by something Kimiko could not quite identify.

"Thank you," she managed to say, careful to avoid looking at those mesmerizing green eyes. "You look very good as well."

"Very good?" he repeated with a chuckle. "That's all you can say? Why, that's perhaps the smallest compliment I have ever received in my entire life! You certainly have high standards, Kimiko."

_There he goes again, _she thought. Addressing her with such familiarity.

"Well, _Raimundo,_" she said, "I am too… ah, preoccupied to think of the proper adjective."

Raimundo would never admit it aloud, but he absolutely loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "Too preoccupied huh?" he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

She ignored his jibe as they finally worked their magic and arrived at the venue.

* * *

"Kimiko was too modest in saying her family only had simple celebrations," Alix commented, surveying the entire place in awe. "This party is absolutely amazing!"

"Different, not amazing," Haruna said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh hush Haruna, I see this as a beautiful artwork!" Luna exclaimed as her hand gently touched the frozen lilies.

The whole ball was different, indeed. The entire hall was covered in ice and snow, like a winter wonderland. It was like a cave had been carved out, made of twinkling ice that seemed to have an enchantment put on them. Lights emerged out of the wonderfully shaped 'stalactite' chandeliers, gracing the dance floor with an explosion of colors. Frozen blood statues were at the center of every table, sprouting a fountain of cold blood that pooled at the bottom, ready for taking. The goblets were even made of carved ice, the stems covered in silver. Even the tables and seats were made of ice.

The setting was more modern that their previous balls. It was sophisticated, but it wasn't boring, unlike the 'parties' they were used to that often bordered on conventional and traditional. This ball by the De Lucas was built more for the enjoyment of the students. It also had an almost cozy feel to it.

"I like it," Clay commented. He always had a thing for winter. And being a vampire, there was no issue of 'being cold' or anything of the sort. He was completely at home with the entire theme.

"Definitely suits your personality," Omi mocked, snickering into his goblet. This resulted in a sudden explosion of the said goblet he was holding. Luckily, he had anticipated what was about to happen and had put his drink out of his body's, or suit's, range.

"Watch what you say my dear Omi," Luna winked as she held Abassi's hand in hers.

Abassi merely shook his head in frustration at the childish antics of the two. He was about to tell them off when a sudden presence intruded amongst their group.

An imperious clearing of one's throat was heard as five heads whipped around to look at the source.

All eyes widened as they recognized the petite, raven-haired woman standing before them. De Luca Deoderia.

No one found the voice to speak but it seemed that the sharp, dark eyes of the De Luca sister detected the surprise.

"I was wondering if any of you have seen my niece, Kimiko?" she asked, her strong and somewhat commanding voice clouding the less than intimidating figure she was blessed with.

Omi, who was deemed as the hothead amongst the group, seemed to have taken the authoritative tone the wrong way and raised his eyebrows. "_No, _we haven't, _De Luca-sama,_" he answered, deliberately stressing his answer and the honorifics in De Luca Deoderia's clan name to insult her.

It was obvious that Deoderia did not miss the insult, as she raised her eyebrows back at Omi in challenge. "Your name is Omi of the Knight clan, is it not?"

"Yes," Omi said, seemingly miffed that he did not acquire the desired effect he wanted to inflict on the arrogant noblewoman. "What's it to you?"

Deoderia laughed, a loud and boisterous laugh that made some heads turn towards her direction. The frills of her deep violet gown swished with her humorless movement as she directed a withering gaze at Omi, "You act more _interestingly _than the others here, Knight-san. Very amusing."

With that comment, she left, disappearing amidst the crowd.

This left a shocked bunch of Pur-Sang and a fuming Omi.

"What was that all about?" Haruna spat.

"Why is she here?" Alix asked, wringing her hands together. "She seems exactly like what they rumored the De Lucas to be."

"And here you thought they were different?" Abassi added to Alix's worries.

"You should not judge to quickly, Abassi-kun," Luna justified quickly. "Don't forget, you all judged me because of who I am. Alix is just saying that Kimiko is different but her family still has a scary aura. Am I right Alix?"

Alix just nodded, not really wanting to start any kind of fight.

"She just thinks she's mightier than everyone else here," Omi growled, swiftly drinking another glass of blood to ease his anger.

"As do any of us," Alix chided him.

"I guess she's just _worldlier _than Kimiko-san," Abassi commented, adjusting his eyeglasses.

"What do you mean?" Haruna asked suspiciously.

"She's more aware of how we perceive their clan," Abassi stated. "And she acts like someone who is certainly protective of themselves. She's certainly good at it, that's for sure."

"Good, my ass," Omi muttered furiously.

"Seems like she made quite an impression on you," Clay teased, chuckling slightly.

"Impression?" Omi ground out. "That damned midget? No way did she ever – "

A sudden hush from the celebrating crowd silenced the disgruntled Pur-Sang.

All eyes were on the young man and woman who stood at the entrance of the grand hall, traditionally and fashionably late, but otherwise attracting all the positive attention.

The words, 'beautiful', 'amazing', 'perfect', 'wonderful', 'lovely', 'wow', and whatever degree and variation of compliments that could be thought of were hurled towards the couple that entered the scene. Shizuoka Raimundo and Xiao Yu Haruna might have looked great when they were seen together for the past years but seeing the Shizuoka heir with what many described as, possibly, the most beautiful creature on this land, was the stuff of perfection. Of romantic fairy tales.

Really, they suited each other perfectly.

And everyone could tell that they had something Raimundo and his former constant companion, Haruna, did not have. That was attraction.

Everyone smart enough could tell by the way Kimiko captured Raimundo's eyes. Rarely did someone catch the pureblood's pure and undivided attention. De Luca Kimiko, despite people not knowing her as well as Raimundo, seemed to like Raimundo's company very much. She seemed to be comfortable enough to be put beside him – not caring too much of how she looked with him or how she acted with him. Her total lack of awareness of the gravity of her beauty and sexuality had an added effect to the whole endearing package. And it put her in a more solid position beside the equally self-assured Shizuoka heir.

And because of this, many questions have sprung if Xiao Yu Haruna would be the one chosen for Raimundo.

No one noticed Haruna leave the room in a flourish of cloth and tears, even as Raimundo and Kimiko approached the stunned Pur-Sang.

"Kimiko!" De Luca Deoderia called out, gathering her skirts and rushing towards her niece in excitement.

"Auntie!" Kimiko exclaimed, abandoning Raimundo's arm for a while to give a warm hug towards her unabashed relative.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked after releasing her aunt from their embrace.

"I was asked to oversee the whole thing," Deoderia said, gesturing at the entire place for emphasis. "It was quite tiring, but rewarding at the same time."

"And it's wonderful," Kimiko gushed, grinning from ear to ear. "Ice is really your thing, huh?"

"You have an affinity for ice?" Clay interrupted.

Deoderia's eyes laid upon a boy that was seemingly calm, smiling brightly at him she relpied back in a positive and calm way. "Yes," she answered, smiling gently. The gentleness of her smile seemed to have shocked an onlooker by the name of Knight Omi. "I assume that you are the Highgate heir?"

"Yes," the blonde-haired boy replied.

"It seems that you found another person like you, Clay," Raimundo commented. "But if you will excuse us, De Luca-sama, and to you all," he paused, nodding at the other members of the Pur-Sang, "I wish to take Kimiko dancing."

Deoderia was never one to hide her feelings. Suspicion, disbelief and surprise immediately splashed on her face. Her eyebrows threatened to disappear behind her hairline. However, seeing that her niece was looking at her feet and blushing slightly, she merely nodded in consent. Well, this was a progress that she never expected.

"Thank you," Raimundo answered, sweeping Kimiko into the dance floor.

"I guess it's time to dance," Clay muttered, following the two with Alix in tow.

"Yes, shall we Luna?" Abassi asked holding her hand and walking towards the dance floor.

"That sounds wonderful Abassi-kun," Luna said with a small smile.

Omi, whose partner had gone missing, merely sat down on one of the ice thrones and looked at nowhere in particular.

Deoderia, not really caring what the others did, sat down beside Omi without even the slightest anxiety that he might do something to her after the small fiasco they had earlier.

The baldhead, having noticed this, frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting, as you might obviously see," Deoderia wittily shot back.

"And you're not even aware you're sitting at where you're not supposed to sit."

"As far as I know there is this absurd tradition that members of the _Pur-Sang _should sit together during public events. And this is a public event, is it not? And this is the area where we are supposed to sit, is it not? And _of_ _course _I would know that since I personally oversaw all the arrangements to this ball," Deoderia answered, not even bothering to take her eyes off the seemingly flustered Omi.

Omi concluded that the De Luca women always left others in surprise. You never quite know what to expect from them. This feisty young woman before her seemed to be of the exact same age as them, but the way she carried herself showed a woman who has known her way around the world – a woman who has seen and experienced it all. Her intelligent stormy eyes never left anyone she spoke to, proving that she wasn't intimidated at all in holding conversations with anyone. And she certainly held up her end well.

At these realizations, Omi chuckled, causing the raven-haired young woman beside him to stare at him even more.

"You just earned my respect, De Luca," he stated, laughing slightly and raising a glass to her.

Deoderia, having been caught off-guard by this statement, merely nodded and looked away.

"Hmm," Raimundo said, thoughtfully looking over his shoulder and noting, with amusement, that Omi's turbulent aura had finally calmed down, "It seems that Omi has finally come to a better mood with your aunt."

Kimiko, who was too flustered to answer because she was more aware of how possessive Raimundo pinned her against his body while they were dancing, just nodded in acknowledgment of what he said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, surveying her face with amusement.

She nodded mechanically again.

Raimundo suppressed a grin as he twirled her around and brought her to an elegant dip, earning a gasp from Kimiko.

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, causing Kimiko to shiver. From where she was, she could see his pulse beating against his strong neck. For some reason, she wanted to bite into it…

She quickly restrained herself, flabbergasted at her train of thought. After that, all she saw were a pair of liquid green eyes that bore down to her very soul, claiming her mind and body…

Everyone around them noticed the crackling tension that surrounded the two most powerful vampires of their generation. They could only stop and stare as they danced together in perfect harmony and synchronicity.

"Do you think she's the one?" Clay asked Abassi, who had also stopped dancing just to watch Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Who can say?" Abassi said, not really knowing how to respond.

"I'll bet my family's ring that De Luca Kimiko is the one the Blood Orchid will choose," the often serious and stoic Highgate heir said.

This elicited a gasp from his companion, Alix.

"Clay-kun!" she said in surprise. "That's your family heirloom!"

"I don't care," Clay said, challenge in his eyes as he looked at Abassi. "I'll bet."

Unknown to everyone, Clay and Abassi always made bets on the silliest of things. So far, this has to be the most extreme and high-stake bet Clay ever challenged him on. Abassi's pride wasn't about to allow him to back down.

"Deal," Abassi said. "I bet my family's brooch too, then. I bet that it would be anyone other than her."

"Deal," Clay said. He bit into his palm – just enough to let blood ooze from the skin, and extended it towards Abassi, who did the same.

This was how vampires make deals. And the two weren't strangers to how they seal deals.

Thus, this bet was made.

Alix and Luna looked at eachother with grim face, things were about to happen and they sure as hell were gonna stay out of it. . . For now.

* * *

**I don't know about y'all, but I was amazed at how this chapter turned out lol**

**Review my minions lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone….I'm sorry it took so long but I had a bad case of the writer's block along with trying to find a job! *bows* Please forgive me and I hope you keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Xiaolin Showdown!**

"Luna-chan, I'm not so sure about this, I mean what if they get hurt." Alix said as she watched Raimundo and Kimiko dance.

Sipping on some blood she shrugged, "There's nothing we can do. Those pigheaded men have made up their mind and now all we can do is watch and wait."

Glancing at her, Alix could see Luna was in deep thought, "What are you thinking about?"

Smiling she took another sip, "Nothing really. Just thinking of what their kids look like is all."

Stiffling a giggle Alix decided to not comment, instead she kept watching the intoxicating dance, _I do wonder what their children would look like._ She thought absentmindedly.

* * *

Kimiko couldn't believe it! Not only was she dancing with the Shizuoka heir, but she was actually enjoying herself. Half-way closing her eyes, she smiled loving the way he held her and how his warmth ignited something within her.

_Is this lust_, she thought as Raimundo twirled her around and back into his awaiting arms.

Whatever it was, she was going to figure out by experimintation or by asking her friends.

Shaking those thoughts away she glanced up at the Shizuoka and saw his smoldering green eyes looking down at her. Blushing she hid her face in his chest and soon felt the vibrations of him chuckling.

Blushing harder Kimiko looked at him, "Is there something funny Shizuoka-san?"

Shaking his head he winked at her, "Nothing bad, just thinking of how cute you look blushing like a little school girl Ms. De Luca."

Blushing again Kimiko choked back a retort. She wasn't going to ruin anyone's evening. Feeling Raimundo stop she looked up to see him with an upset look. Following his gaze her eyes landed upon a mad Xiao-Yu Haruna making their way towards them

_So much for not starting anything_, Kimiko thought.

* * *

When Raimundo chose her as his partner for the ball, he never knew how much controversy it would start. Not that he minded since he has the chance to actually hold the De Luca heiress and dance with her.

Looking down at her he smiled, she was beautiful, graceful, and delectable to look at. Shaking his head of those thoughts his eyes found themselves boring into her crystal blue ones. Once she noticed him looking, she hid her face in his chest which of course made him chuckle because of how cute she looked doing that.

Noticing that she was fixing to talk he looked back down at her, "Is there something funny Shizuoka-san?" He heard her ask.

Giving off a small smile he shook his head and winked at her for a reason he doesn't even know yet, "Nothing bad, just thinking of how cute you look blushing like a little school girl Ms. De Luca."

Seeing her blush even brighter made him smile and he watched as she tried to retort but couldn't. Getting back to their dancing he looked up to see Haruna stalking their way so he stopped feeling Kimiko also look over at Haruna.

_Oh great, _he thought, _just what I need. Trouble._

* * *

Once Haruna got to them she did something unspeakable. Grabbing Kimiko by the hair, she slammed her into the nearest wall. "Stay away from MY Raimundo you dirty slut!" She screamed as she pushed her and went for another attack.

Kimiko saw that she was in a world of trouble and was now pissed, _How dare she attack me for no reason?_

Feeling herself being pushed she turned to see an angry Haruna and an even angrier Shizuoka along with the other Pur-Sang that ran to get to them. Standing up she saw Haruna launch at her only to be repelled by something or rather _someone_. And that someone was Deoderia with her sword in hand standing in front of Kimiko.

"How dare you attack the De Luca heiress for no reason? Especially in front of me!"

Holding back her tears Haruna wiped the blood from the cut that Deoderia made and pointed a shaky finger at Kimiko, "That stupid De Luca slut took my Raimundo away!"

Feeling something slice her, Haruna looked down to see a cut across her hand made by Deoderia.

"Don't you ever call my niece that again and besides, she never took anything. He chose her."

Feeling anger rush through her, Haruna summoned her main power hoping it would hit Kimiko, instead Deoderia blocked it with a swip of her sword; not even moving from her spot.

"Weak."

Feeling more anger rise in her chest, Haruna went to attack again but this time she felt strong arms restrain her. Looking up she gazed into the eyes of Highgate Clay, "You bastard! Let me go!" She kept thrashing, oh how she wanted the De Luca and her aunt dead.

"Sorry, but you're causing too much trouble Haruna." He said his grip tightening as he gave Luna a nod.

Standing in front of her Nguyen Luna pressed two fingers to Haruna's throat, "This is enough."

Soon Haruna's world went black and people started staring and gossiping. Taking the initiative Kimiko went to the stage, "I'm sorry for the trouble but since the ball has been disrupted I would like for all of you to leave besides the Pur-Sang. I do hope that you had an excellent time and that we didn't ruin your whole day." Bowing she left the stage and went back to the others while the security guards escorted everyone else out.

Standing besides Raimundo she looked up with anger evident in her crystal eyes, "You owe me big time Shizuoka." And with that she left with her aunt to go back to her room to discuss the night's events along with some other things.

Rolling her eyes Luna thought to herself, _Well, this went well._

* * *

_Well, this went well,_ Raimundo thought as he and the others went to his uncle's office dragging an unconscious Haruna with them.

Balling his fist he shook off the feeling of killing Haruna for ruining his good day and night. Just what he needed, De Luca Fiammetta at his throat along with Xiao-Yu Xi'an. Making it to the door Raimundo knocked twice and heard a "Come in" and walked in.

To say Fung was surprised was an understatement. Seeing his own nephew walk in with the other Pur-Sang along with a knocked out Haruna. Standing up quickly he helped lay down the poor girl, "What happened Raimundo?"

"Haruna happened."

Rubbing his beard he gave Raimundo a quizzical look, "I don't quite understand what you're trying to tell me."

Clearing his throat Omi walked up, "What he is saying is that Haruna attacked both De Luca Deoderia and De Luca Kimiko. Luna had finally knocked her out since Clay held her down.

"And where are the De Luca's?"

"In Kimiko's room," Luna said as she took a peppermint out of the candy dish. "Both her and her aunt are mad. I suggest that you leave them be till tomorrow."

Nodding Fung looked at Haruna, "I guess I shall call Xiao-Yu-san's parents along with De Luca-san's."

The other Pur-Sang nodded and Alix grabbed Luna's hand, "Should we go check on Kimiko?"

"No, let them be. It's been a rough night. Now go rest Alix. We'll visit her in the morning."

Rubbing his face, Shizuoka Fung went and grabbed his phone. Dialing two numbers at the same time, he waited for them to answer, "Hello, this is the Headmaster of Alyssum Academy. This is a conference call and it is about both of your daughters Xiao-Yu-sama and De Luca-sama."

At the same time, both with different reactions asked, "What happened?"

"Well they got into a little fight. But I have no idea what had happened."

Clearing his throat, Fiammetta with-held his angerk, "Did this happen to be about the Shizuoka heir?"

"Honestly I don't know De Luca-san."

"Is my daughter alright?" Xi'an asked while he calmed down his wife.

"She's knocked out thanks to Nguyen-san."

Each man looked at his respective wife and with the same thought they said, "We shall meet tomorrow."

"Good-bye Shizuoka-san."

"Good-bye De Luca-sama and good-bye Xi'an."

After hanging up Fung looked at Haruna, "Look what you got us into now."

* * *

Oh this was great just great! After leaving the ball room Kimiko and Deoderia stomped to her room. They needed to talk and vent big time. Well Deoderia needed to vent big time.

Slamming Kimiko's door shut Deoderia started pacing the room, "What will the headmaster say, what will your father say? Oh lord! Once your father hears of this he will have _both_ of our heads!"

Kimiko watched as Deoderia kept rambling, sword in hand. Getting off her bed she made some jasmine tea and took the sword from her aunt's hands. "Auntie, please calm down. It wasn't your fault and you did protect me. Now please, relax." Kimiko soothed as she tried to get Deoderia to calm down.

Breathing deeply Deoderia sat down, "I'm sorry, but it's not only to do with you, but it also has to do with something I heard."

Kneeling in front of her aunt Kimiko held her hand, "What is wrong? What have you heard?"

Rubbing her face she looked into Kimiko's eyes, "You're not going to like what I tell you."

"I can handle anything."

"I really don't know if you can handle this."

Holding her hands tighter she looked her in the eyes, "Please tell me auntie."

Taking a breath, she started.

"Long before you and I were born, there was much controversy within the De Luca family. As you know we are divided into two parts; the ones that don't want war and the ones that want the Shizuoka to die. Throughout the years our clan began to split and shun those that wish to fight and kill." Breathing her eyes got lost within their own memories, "Soon we were divided and things started to happen. Wars were brought up and people were killed. Soon they created a monstrosity; something that was held within the confinements of a tower; a beast like no other. I'm sorry Kimiko, but now it's time. . ."

"It's time? Time for what?

Giving out a shaky breath Deoderia wiped her eyes, "It's time for blood shed, they're coming Kimiko and I have no idea how we will stop these. . . monsters."

* * *

"Our time is almost near child. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want my crown."

A woman's voice cackles as she touches a young man, "Patience my boy. Soon you will be king."

"Good. That Shizuoka needs to die. Slowly."

"You make me so proud my pet."

"Thank you. Master."

"You're welcome, now let's get the ammunition ready."

"What about the other men?"

"They will go first, they'll be the practice targets."

Chuckling he gave a sinister smile, "Perfect."

* * *

**And here you go... I really am sorry for letting you guys wait for so long and unfortunatly, it's not a long chapter but I promise to make the next one longer with more of everything*****ashamed***

**I hope you all keep reading and enjoying it. Thank you.**


End file.
